Ghostly Problems
by PFTones3482
Summary: Ferb has an ability he's never told anyone about before. Not even Phineas. Can he come clean with everyone before his problem hurts him? T for swaering and some violence. Plus, I'm still paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**GHOST PROLOGUE- Hey, guys! I figured that since I was almost done with my very first story (I'm Comin at Ya!), I would put this up. It's been in my head for a while now, so I wrote it down and ta-da! Here it is! New story….or at least the prologue. **

**Hope you guys like it!**

Perry the Platypus yawned and hopped out of Phineas Flynn's raft bed onto the floor, stumbling slightly as his sleepy paws hit the floor. He padded his way over to Ferb Fletcher's bed and leapt quite ungracefully into it, almost falling back off as he hit the side. He scrambled up quickly and settled down next to the green haired inventor, snuggling into the boy's warmth. Even in the middle of summer, his warmth was always-wait, what warmth?

Perry darted to his hind feet in surprise and suspicion. He immediately relaxed: the bed was made, so he knew where Ferb was. Quietly, so as not to wake the red head in the next bed over, Perry opened the bedroom door and slipped out, falling to all fours just before he passed the parent's room.

Linda and Lawrence were sound asleep, Lawrence snoring loudly and Linda with a pillow over her head. Perry trotted past Candace's room, door open a crack like always, and made his way down the stairs. He blinked as a shadow emerged, and then realized that it was just Candace, holding a glass of water. She practically fell over the platypus, managing to catch herself, but only just barely.

Perry waited for a tirade of insults to come flying out, but Candace just did a once over of herself and her glass, muttered an apology to Perry, and headed back up the stairs. Perry watched her go, and then jumped off the last few steps.

He headed past the living room, sleeping, the TV monitor humming softly to prove that it was still working. He padded into the kitchen just as the refrigerator kicked on, and jumped several feet before relaxing. His eyes immediately went to the back door, and he smiled slightly when he saw that it was open a few inches. How Candace hadn't noticed, he would never know.

Perry slipped out the door and glanced around the backyard. The moon gave the yard a silvery glow, lighting it almost as bright as day, even though it was only 3 in the morning. Perry spotted Ferb sitting under the infamous tree in the backyard, holding his knees up to his chest with his arms. The platypus began walking over to him, shivering violently as a breeze threw itself into the yard. He saw Ferb shiver visibly, and he scurried the last few feet over to the boy.

Perry leapt into Ferb's lap, scaring the boy half out of his wits, in the hopes that the added body heat would warm him and Ferb up. He glanced up and sighed before pushing up with his front paws and rubbing his head gently on Ferb's cheek, trying to rid the skin of its tears. Ferb clutched the platypus in his arms tightly and cried softly into his fur. Perry chattered soothingly and waited.

Not surprisingly, Ferb opened his mouth to speak. Perry had learned a couple years ago, when this whole thing had started, that when only presented with talking to him, Ferb talked about as much as Phineas. Ferb shivered and drew Perry closer before speaking.

"It was Scott again, Perry. Why can't he just leave me alone? He just appears in the freaking bedroom and wakes me up! I haven't gotten sleep in weeks! Why does he do this? I never did anything to him! But he thinks I did," the boy said, trailing off slowly and looking off to some unknown place over the fence. Perry glared around the backyard, cursing the messed up teen for ever coming near his boy. Couldn't he see it wasn't Ferb's fault?

"I mean," Ferb started, drawing Perry's eyes back up to the boy, "just because he died in front of our house doesn't mean he has to haunt…and hate me, does it?"

Perry sighed. Ferb glanced down at his platypus and gave a hint of a smile. He had known for a long time that the animal was smarter than he looked and acted, but some awful, forgotten memory burning deep in the unreachable depths of his mind warned him that he would regret it if he said anything. So he didn't.

He glanced up at the sky and looked at the stars, feeling for a moment that he was normal, just a kid who wanted to go outside and look at the stars and moon. Just because he had been on each didn't mean he didn't like to look at them. He looked back down at Perry, who seemed deep in thought before closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the rough bark of the tree.

PERRY'S POV

I sighed deeply, and made myself comfortable in Ferb's lap. I had a feeling we might be here for a while. This is the fourth time this month, can't they just leave him be and mind their own business?

Scott especially. That kid is bad news. He was 18, a complete thug, and he had 2 murders on his record before he finally died. Ferb's met some real gross ghosts, but Scott is the absolute worst.

Yes, I said ghosts. I didn't believe it either, until about 2 years ago…

**So, what did you think? Could this work? Would you read it? IDK, so press review and do as the button commands! **

**PS: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. No, really, I don't!**


	2. Scott and Agent Skills

**GHOSTLY PROBLEMS-CHAPTER 1**

**Hey! Just a quick note- I reference the episode ****It's About Time**** briefly in here. I don't own it!**

**There is some swearing in this chapter. Just warning you. **

**Go ahead and read on. And please click review when you're done!**

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I said ghosts. I didn't believe it either, until about 2 years ago…<em>

* * *

><p>PERRY'S POV<p>

_**2 years ago.**_

_We were in the backyard, on a night that was much like this night. Extremely warm outside, in the middle of July, a cricket chirping annoyingly somewhere. _

_I had been an agent for over 2 years now, and I was 4. Ferb was 8, and he was crying into my fur, much like he just was. The boy was sobbing that Scott had a cigarette that Scott was going to burn Ferb because Ferb had killed him. _

_I obviously didn't believe him, thinking that he had just had a horrible nightmare and was reliving it. I chattered to tell him I was there and snuggled into his bare chest. It had been an excruciatingly hot night, and both boys had gone to bed with only their shorts on. Ferb had wrapped his arms around me, crying that Scott was coming closer._

_Ferb had darted to his feet and started for the house. I sighed, relieved that he had gotten over it, and then gasped as Ferb dropped me to the ground. _

_Ferb never dropped me. That was Candace's thing. I spun around in surprise to see Ferb writhing on the ground in pain and agony as small, red circles appeared on his bare chest. Cigarette burns. _

_I had darted over to him and thrown myself on top of the boy, feeling an icy chill as I myself received a few burns. Ferb's shrieking had eventually died down, and since that night, I have realized two things:_

_One, that Ferb can see ghosts. _

_And two, they can hurt him. And me too. _

**Present Day**

I shake my head as Ferb begins shivering violently, and a cold chill enters my spine as the British boy begins whimpering. I knew it wasn't the night breeze, either. A protective growl entered my throat and I spring to my feet, being careful to keep on all fours.

"Scott," Ferb whimpers softly, "please…just leave."

* * *

><p>FERB'S POV<p>

"Why?" cackled the disgusting, slightly see through 18-year-old ghost in front of me.

I shudder, and try to shrink back into the tree trunk behind me, scraping my arms on the bark. "I just want to go to bed, " I whispered feebly.

"Well, then," Scott snarls, looming closer, "you should've stayed there, shouldn't you?"

I catch Perry looking at me, snarls coming from his throat as he looks between Scott and me. Scott exhales loudly and I gag as a whiff of smoke from his cigarette hits me square in the face.

"You know Ferb," he said, and I wince at the sound of my name coming from his gnarled lips, "you could've kept me from dying."

Despite the circumstances, I groaned inwardly. He had been on me about this for forever, constantly saying that I had killed him. He had always bullied me, hurt me, and ridiculed me. He was my worst enemy, and I can't understand why he doesn't just move on like most of the other ghosts I've met. I have apologized over 30 times, so I can't understand why he is still here.

A large hand slaps me across the face and I look up to see Scott scowling at me. My cheek tingling, I glare up at him. "You better pay attention, brat. I'm talking."

I rub my cheek slowly and watch the ghost as he steps back slightly. "I'm still pissed at you, just so you know. You could've fucking kept your dog in the backyard, but nooooooo you had to let it in the street!"

Tears sprang to my eyes, like they did every time Scott mentioned Bucky. The latch on the gate had been broken and it was windy outside. I was playing with Bucky in the backyard, and the door had flown open. He had run out the gate and the next thing I knew, he was laying in the middle of the road, a car smashed into the lamppost just a little ways away from him. Scott had been killed instantly, police said, and it wasn't completely Bucky's fault, because Scott had been drinking. Bucky wasn't so lucky. Phineas had been at a boy's camp for the week, so Mom and Dad had sent Bucky to kindly Old Man Simmons Farm, where he had died three days later. When Phineas came home, we had told him that Bucky wanted to live on a farm. The guilt's been eating at me since.

Another hard slap brought me back to attention. I glared at the boy. Scott had always believed that his death was my fault, and while I had believed him at first, I stopped last year. He blamed me and the whole family, but I was the only one he could torment, besides Perry. Why he could touch Perry, I didn't know, but he's never been able to touch any of my family, for which I am relieved.

"Ferb, I am fucking talking to you! You just don't give a damn, do you? I could've moved on if I had died normal, but nope! Your dumb dog had to make me swerve! I bet he got his stupidness from you. The only damn consolation I have is that he suffered."

I sprang to my feet, enraged. "Bucky died a good dog! It's your fault he and you are dead! If you hadn't been speeding and drinking, you wouldn't have hit him! It's your fault!"

I slapped my hands over my mouth in horror and backed away slowly as Scott advanced towards me, eyes blazing. My back hit the tree and I gulped, pressing my body into the trunk.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

I winced. "Nothing," I whispered.

"Yeah, I'll bet." Scott wrenches my feet from the ground, holding onto my shirt by the collar, dangling me by a good 5 feet off of the grass. "You should've kept your mouth shut, Ferb. I really can't stand you, ya know that? Do you know how god damn annoying it is to deal with you?"

My pupils shrink in horror as he pulls a pocket knife from his back pocket. "No, no please! Perry!" I cry desperately.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Perry tense up. Scott cackles in my face, hitting me with more cigarette smoke as he presses the edge of the blade to my neck. "What's the dumb platypus gonna do? He can't see my, so his stupid agent skills won't come in handy here."

I stop squirming for a brief second. "His what?"

"Never mind that. I'm dealing with you, you pest."

He raised the pocket knife and my eyes dart between it and Perry. I make up my mind, and taking a risk, yell, "Perry! He's got a knife!"

I briefly see Perry's eyes widen before he jumps into action.

* * *

><p>PERRY'S POV<p>

Not caring anymore, I sprang into action, diving for the area I assume Scott is in, not bothering with a hat right now. I see Ferb's eyes widen in surprise, but I ignore the boy for a moment. Surprisingly, my fist hits something. Ferb lets out a startled yelp as he falls to the ground, presumably having been dropped by Scott. The boy crawls on all fours over to the tree and wraps his arms around the trunk, watching in fascination as I beat the crud out of this dead thug. I hold onto whatever it is I'm holding on to, and keep punching, knowing from the feel that I am hitting the ghost's face.

A minute later, I feel a sharp pain enter its way into my arm and I fall to the ground, not because I'm hurt, but because the ghost has disappeared.

I grimace and place a hand to my right shoulder, wincing. Scott had managed to cut me with his knife before disappearing, and it hurt!

I rubbed the cut gently and look up as a hand falls lightly on my shoulder. I twist my head around and blink a few moments as I let my eyes adjust to the silhouette standing in the moon. Ferb's eyes meet mine, and he looks at me for about a minute, curiosity embedded into his deep blue eyes.

Suddenly, he wraps his arms around me in a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispers softly. "I wasn't sure if it would work."

I pull away and look up at him questioningly. Ferb rubs his neck. "Scott mentioned…something about secret agent skills?"

My eyes widen in confusion. Scott knew I was a secret agent? I looked back up at Ferb and smiled sheepishly. Ferb smiled back, and then took my arm into his cold hands, gently turning it to examine the cut. "It doesn't look too bad, Perry. You'll be fine."

Though I had already known that, I chattered anyway. Ferb watched me for a few minutes more before finally standing. As he turned his head towards the house, I noticed the small, fresh cut on his neck and I growled menacingly. Ferb whirled around in surprise and I motioned a finger to his neck. He fingered the cut carefully. "It's nothing to worry about, Perry."

I sigh and follow Ferb into the house quietly, passing the clock on the microwave that said 3:52 AM and the fridge, no longer making noise. I trudge up the stairs after my boy, dropping to all fours as we neared the top. Ferb pushed open the door into his and Phineas' room, freezing when the door squeaked at the top of its volume.

Phineas merely rolled over in bed and Ferb sighed with relief, climbing into his bed quietly as he did so. I jumped up next to Ferb and slid under the covers next to him. He fell asleep instantaneously, but I stayed up for most of the rest of the night.

And even though it wasn't fair to Phineas, I stayed there the whole night, worrying.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Whatcha think? Any good?<strong>

**R and R….please?**


	3. Black and Blueprints

**CHAPTER 2- Sooooo chapter 2! Or 3? Again, Prologues will be the death of me! I swear upon it!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed this story. I wasn't really sure how it would play out. I am just totally into all the supernatural stuff. Hand me something about ghosts and mystical powers (Which we might see some of O.O) and I'm hooked. **

**Oh, right, the story. I mention Fruity Rainbow Flakes ****(Is it just me, or do they seem a lot like the Fruity Pebbles cereal?) ****and Sergei the Snail. Don't own either, nor do I own Phineas and Ferb. **

**Read on, my peeps!**

* * *

><p><em>And even though it wasn't fair to Phineas, I stayed there the whole night, worrying. <em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

Ferb woke up in the morning slowly, eyes squinting as the morning sun flooded into the room through the window. He glanced around the room as his eyes adjusted. Phineas was gone from his bed, but Ferb could hear the shower going in the bathroom next door and he assumed it was Phineas. He glanced down at Perry on the foot of his bed just as the platypus opened his eyes. He caught Ferb watching him, and a second later it registered in Perry's head that Ferb knew.

Perry stretched, his back cracking loudly and then he sat up and looked at Ferb. The Brit cocked his head and gave a slow smile to the monotreme. "Well?"

Perry paused and pricked his ears. Satisfied that Phineas was still in the shower and wouldn't be coming out any time soon, he twisted around behind himself and grabbed a notepad and pencil. He looked at Ferb and raised his eyebrows.

Ferb paused. "I do have a question or two. Um, why do I feel like I've been here before? Like its deja-vu-ish."

Perry smiled and began scribbling on the notepad in front of him, keeping one ear cocked to hear the shower. A minute later, he handed over the notepad to Ferb.

_You, Phineas, Candace and just about everyone else did know before, but you had to have your memories erased because if you knew about me being an agent, I had to be relocated. _

Ferb looked up, eyebrows creased in worry. "What about now?" he asked the platypus softly, handing the notepad back.

Perry frowned and took the book back slowly, pondering the answer. He blinked, looked at Ferb, and then leaned over and began writing. He handed it to Ferb after a few moments of hesitation.

_I think we might be able to pull off you knowing…if you don't treat me any differently. There are cameras in the front yard, but I think that's it. Just try to stay out of the way of Scott._

Ferb snorted and handed the book over. "Easier said than done," he muttered, fingering the cut on his neck. He looked back over at Perry and paused. "Did you always believe me? You know, when I first told you I could see them?"

Perry lowered his eyes and looked at the floor and Ferb didn't even need a written response to know the answer. He gently layed a hand on Perry's shoulder and when the blue-green animal looked up, Ferb smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "I wouldn't have believed me, either. It's OK."

Perry grinned and then dove to the floor on all fours. Ferb looked up just as the door opened and Phineas walked in, fully dressed, and rubbing his wet hair with a towel. "Hey Ferb. Hey Perry."

He tossed his towel into the hamper at the end of his bed and flipped his hair into its proper shape with a shake of his head. Ferb, who had had a shower the night before, got out of bed and dressed quickly, pulling on every piece of clothing before Phineas even had his first shoe tied. Phineas glanced at his brother in surprise. "Whoa, eager to go somewhere, Ferb-ooch?" he asked, using one of the many nicknames he had for his sibling.

Ferb looked over at his brother, dragging a comb through his hair once, styling it perfectly the first time through. He shrugged and smiled, turning back to the mirror in front of him and placing the comb back in its holder.

Seconds later, a cold hand was on his neck and he flinched before realizing it was only Phineas. The orange-haired boy frowned. "Ferb, how did you get this cut?"

Ferb grimaced. "I think I cut it climbing the tree yesterday," he said, praying that Phineas wouldn't remember that he hadn't, in fact, climbed the tree.

Phineas tapped where his chin would be, if he had had one, and then, satisfied with the answer, he returned to his bed to grab his book of blueprints. "Come on Ferb, we got to go srot throught these! There are just too any of them!"

Perry watched the two leave the room and he sighed. Although he was slightly glad that Ferb knew his secret, he wished the boy would tell his brother his own secret. Perry shook his head. He wished that Ferb would tell anyone. It didn't have to be Phineas. It could be Candace, or even Isabella!

Perry glanced around at his shoulder where he had been cut the night before and searched for the scratch. He sighed in relief. You couldn't see it unless you were looking for it.

Perry turned and darted out the door, skipping down the stairs carefully and plopping himself in front of his food dish. Phineas was over next to him a few moments later, platypus food can in hand. He dumped the Australia-imported food into Perry's dish with a chipper, "Bon Appetite!"

Ferb glanced briefly at the animal before seating himself at the end of the table next to Phineas with his bowl of "New and Improved Fruity Rainbow Flakes." How they were new and improved, the boy didn't want to know.

Candace came down the stairs blearily, grabbed a banana and left, staying in the kitchen only long enough to declare that she was going to Stacy's. As the door slammed shut, Perry's watch vibrated and the platypus groaned inwardly. He gulped up the last of his meal and quietly slipped out the door. He could feel Ferb's eyes on him the whole time, but he didn't dare turn around.

He darted to the lamp on the table next to the couch and clicked it on rapidly three times, and then slowly three times; almost SOS, but not quite. It opened a secret drawer in the bottom of the table and Perry dove through it, landing with his face implanted on the chair.

Major Monogram looked up from the papers in his hand and winced. "Agent P, are you OK?"

Perry managed a thumbs up and then he turned himself around to face the Major, rubbing his bill as he did so. Major Monogram glanced at the papers in front of him and then looked back up at Perry.

"So, Carl and I have received reports that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has gone on vacation with Vanessa to Paris. And, since I am still here and it was obviously not a kidnapping scheme, we have decided to give you the rest of the week off. We sent Agent Sergei out to watch him. Provided he's careful, he'll make it back unscathed…hopefully. Last time we sent a snail to Paris…" The Major shuddered and then looked down at Perry, who was watching the Major with an eyebrow raised. Monogram chuckled nervously. "Can we…can we uh, not mention this to Agent S?"

Perry rolled his eyes and nodded to the white haired man in front of him. "Oh, good. Carl also told me to tell you that the cameras around your host home have somehow ben disconnected. We aren't sure what happened, but we will alert you when we manage to get them back up and working. Apparently, they've been down since late last night." Monogram sighed and then saluted Perry. "Enjoy your week off, Agent P."

Perry saluted back and left the room at top speed, deliriously happy. A whole week of getting to hang out with his boys? Yes! And double yes!

The platypus grinned as he remembered what the man had said-the cameras were all down. That meant that no one would see anything if he had to become an agent around Ferb.

He zipped up into the backyard, taking off his hat and storing it into his fur mere seconds before Phineas walked around the corner, his face barely visible behind the enormous stack of blueprints in his arms. Perry let out a warning chatter so that the boy wouldn't fall over him and Phineas stopped short, showing his eyes over the very top of the blueprints, his arms clenched around them so that they wouldn't spill to the ground.

It was such a comical sight that Perry snorted, and then covered it up with a sneeze. Phineas grunted an audible "Bless you" before he had to put the papers in his arms down. He huffed for a moment and then looked down at Perry. "Well, aren't we back early?" he asked, ruffling Perry's head gently.

Phineas stood up and placed his hands on his back. He bent his body backwards and Perry winced at the cracking sound that it made. Phineas stretched his arms above his head and then leaned over and touched his toes.

"You'd be surprised at how heavy blueprints are, Perry," the boy mumbled into the grass. With that said, Phineas leaned over, picked up every blueprint once more with ease and headed for the backyard.

Perry rounded the corner a few seconds before the triangular boy and he blinked in surprise at the state of the yard. Blueprints were piled in every corner, some piles almost five feet tall. Two piles were labeled "FINISHED" and two others were labeled "SOON TO BE PROJECTS." Ferb was currently sitting in a pile that almost reached his shoulders, holding at least two blueprints in each hand. One blueprint was perched precariously on his head, and Perry realized that the only reason he hadn't noticed was because he was talking to somebody. Perry let out a loud chatter and Ferb looked up. His eyes widened and he shot out of the pile, the blueprints scattering.

"Let me help," he said, taking half the pile from Phineas.

"Thanks," Phineas said, sighing as the weight was taken away. He and Ferb dumped the blueprints into the pile that Ferb had been sitting in and Phineas placed his hands on his hips, looking around the yard.

"We should probably keep going."

He glanced down as Perry came over, and bent to scratch the platypus. A pile in the corner began to topple and Phineas yelped, darting to catch it. Ferb leaned over and plucked Perry from the blueprints, whispering softly in his ear, "Mildred."

Perry smiled to himself. Mildred, according to Ferb, was a sweet, grey haired lady from the East Coast who hadn't moved on simply because she wanted to wait for her husband Basil to pass away. Perry thought it was sweet of the lady, and she had really taken a liking to Ferb, so she came around more often than not.

Phineas had finally steadied the pile and he and Ferb both looked over to the gate as the door swung open. The boys' mouths dropped open.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin?" Isabella asked gloomily. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, mouths practically on the floor.

The normally perky, bright eyed girl, usually in pink, was now dressed in all black, including her bow. Black flats adorned her feet, and her eyes were rimmed red. In fact, that was the only color on her. Phineas cleared his throat and stepped forward slowly. "Isabella? What's wrong?"

He stepped back, startled, as the Mexican-Jewish girl burst into tears. Ferb placed Perry on the grass and walked over to her, along with Phineas. Together, the boys led her to the tree and leaned her back against the trunk. Ferb grabbed some scattered blueprints and threw them towards the middle of the yard before sitting on the other side of the sobbing girl.

"Is?" Phineas tried again. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and that seemed to cheer the girl up a tiny bit. "Yeah?" she whispered.

"Can you tell us what happened?"

Isabella choked out the next words: "Pappy called this morning, and he said that Nana…she passed away last night."

Isabella had barely gotten out the last word before she started crying again. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, expressions bleak. Both boys had loved Nana Shapiro almost as much as they loved their real grandparents, so it was a real shock to hear that she had passed away. Phineas turned back to Isabella.

"Izzy, I'm so sorry that she's gone. But, that's the way things happen, you know?"

The boy winced as Isabella sobbed harder into her hands. To his surprise she looked up at him a second later, glaring.

"It's not the fact that she's gone that makes me sad- I mean, it's that too, but the real problem is that I had a fight with her yesterday evening, and I never got to apologize!" Isabella sobbed into Phineas' shoulder for a moment before pulling herself together and sitting back up. Phineas looked at her tenderly. "What was the fight about?" He glanced over at Ferb, who had a gentle hand on the girls shoulder, trying to keep her a little calm.

Isabella threw her hands into the air. "That's the annoying part! I don't even remember! I just wanted to be able to apologize. I was even going to call her today, until…"

She moaned and buried her face into the chest of the nearest boy, who just happened to be Ferb. He winced and patted her back awkwardly, letting her tears soak into his shirt. Perry climbed quietly into the girls lap and Isabella automatically let go of Ferb and wrapped her arms around the platypus, almost squeezing him half to death.

Ferb sighed at the sight of the girl and looked at Phineas, who seemed to be as much in distress as he was. Isabella wiped her eyes and sniffed. "I…I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Oh, sweetie."

Ferb glanced up, expecting Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro at the gate, and his face drained itself of its blood supply.

Nana Shapiro sighed and leaned against the fence, watching her granddaughter mourn her passing.

* * *

><p><strong>You can see where this is going, right? <strong>

**Normally, I don't like killing off characters, but since we have only seen her once, I figured it wouldn't be as big of a deal if it was Nana as it would if I killed Phineas or something. It was just needed for this story. **

**Oh, and Mildred and Basil? Those are actually my grandparents names. Well, my grandfathers first name is Blaine, but his middle is Basil (I think it's cooler). My grandmother did pass away before him, about 2 years ago, and sometimes I like to think that she is waiting for him. Is that weird?**

**So, anyway, what do you think?**

**R and R!**


	4. Nana Shapiro

**CHAPTER 3- Il y a chapter trois (Here is the third chapter)**

**I'm trying to work on my French…maybe here isn't the best place to do it. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Does anyone pay attention in school? I was in Chem at 9:30 this morning and I had 6 reviews in my inbox….well that answers the first question. For me, at least. **

**Read away! And enjoy! And for the thousandth time (Actually, like the 20****th****) I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I own Scott, though. Unfortunately. **

* * *

><p><em>Nana Shapiro sighed and leaned against the fence, watching her granddaughter mourn her passing. <em>

* * *

><p>FERB'S POV<p>

I gulped slowly at the sight of the deceased woman in our yard, and then glanced over at Phineas and Isabella. Neither had noticed my slight spaz attack, and I sighed with relief.

Perry, still in Isabella's lap, looked up at me in bewilderment. I nodded my head slightly in the direction of the fence. Perry's eyes darted over, and when he saw nothing out of the ordinary, he raised his eyebrow.

I gave him a look and his eyes widened. He looked back over to the fence and frowned nervously.

"Hey Ferb."

I looked over at Phineas, kneeling on the grass next to Isabella, and cock my head at him.

"I'm going to take Isabella inside for something to drink. Would you mind?"

He waved his hand at the yard and I grimaced, seeing the blueprints scattered everywhere. It would take a while, but I nodded anyway. Phineas stood up and offered his hand down to Isabella. She moved Perry off her lap and stood, grabbing Phineas' hand briefly for assistance.

I watched them walk inside and then I turned towards Nana. The woman had taken her weight off the fence and she started for the sliding glass door. I paused, and then cleared my throat quietly.

Hesitantly, I whispered, "Nana?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Perry's eyes widen into circles as big as dinner plates. He looked between me and where he assumed Nana was, eyes growing larger every second.

She froze in her spot, feet several inches off of the grass and turned towards me. She cocked her head slightly and I gave her a small smile and a wave. The old lady's face broke into a grin and she darted forward, coming to a halt directly in front of me. Her smile softened and she looked at me for a moment.

"Ferb, hon, can you see me?" she asked softly, reaching over and placing an ice cold hand on my cheek.

I smiled and reached my hand up, gripping her fingers with mine. I squeezed them softly and Nana grinned. "Oh, this is wonderful!"

She let go of my hand and glanced back towards the house. She turned back to me a moment later. "Is it possible that you could tell Isabella that I forgive her? I really don't want her to be so sad."

My voice hitched in my throat. I wasn't used to talking to ghosts that I had known while they were alive. I looked over to the doors that led to the kitchen, and then turned back to Nana Shapiro.

"I would Nana, but Isabella and Phineas don't know that I can see you. I'm sorry, but I feel like it would be too hard to convince them that you're actually here."

I looked down at the grass, ashamed of myself. "Oh," Nana sighed. "Of course, honey, I understand."

I looked up as the woman left the yard slowly, head hanging. I groaned and slid down the trunk of the tree, my bottom sending blueprints in every direction. Perry came over and chattered softly, but I shook my head and placed him on the grass. I thunked my head into my hands and stared at the ground.

"Well, aren't you just being a jerk today."

I looked up sharply, and gulped upon seeing Scott standing there. "What do you want Scott?" I asked softly.

Perry's eyes darted over in the direction I was staring, and he let out a low, menacing growl, all the hair on his back raising. Scott looked over at Perry in what I thought to be amusement.

I didn't have any time to react as Scott flew over and kicked Perry-hard- in the stomach, sending him flying across the yard. I yelped, and Perry sat up slowly, holding his gut and grimacing. I turned to Scott angrily.

"What the heck was that for?" I cried. I looked back over as Perry began to rise. "Perry, stay down!" I ordered. To my surprise, he sank back to the grass immediately.

I whirled back around to face Scott, my eyes flashing dangerously. He smiled grotesquely. "Ha. What can you do, runt? 'Oh, I'm Ferb Fletcher, I'm so great, blah blah and blah!" he cried, leaning closer into my face with each word.

I scowled. "You're just a huge jerk, and you know it Scott." I pushed my face into his, jutting my tiny chin out. Scott snorted.

The next thing I knew, my back was pressed against the tree and his hand was around my neck. "You know how annoying it is to deal with a know-it-all, kid? Not fun. Maybe you should try it."

He pushed his arm up, sending me into the air, his hand closing off my wind pipe. I gasped for breath and curled my fingers feebly around his grubby hands, trying to release myself, kicking and squirming the whole time. I saw Perry start to get up out of the corner of my eye, but I knew he would never make it.

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

Isabella sighed and placed her chin in her hand. Phineas returned to the table with two glasses of milk and a package of Oreo's in his hands. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Hey, Izzy, could you go get Ferb? I need to use the bathroom."

Phineas waited for Isabella to nod before he sprinted out of the room. Isabella pushed her chair away from the table, wincing as the floor squeaked beneath the legs. She stood slowly and, after pausing for a moment, grabbed a handful of cookies.

She headed for the back door, munching on a cookie, and pulled the door open silently. She looked up, ready to call Ferb in and then she stopped. Her eyes widened.

Ferb was seemingly suspended in mid-air, kicking at nothing. But Isabella knew there was much more to it than that-even as she watched, the boy's face was turning a disturbing color of purple.

Ferb looked up and caught her eye. Slowly, he mouthed "Help!"

Isabella hesitated, and then backed inside. She put the cookies on the counter and with a deep breath, bellowed at the top of her lungs: "HEY FERB! YOU WANT A COOKIE?" She clacked her heels loudly on the floor, making as much noise as possible.

Outside, Scott looked over to the door and growled. "You got lucky, little bastard."

He disappeared and Ferb collapsed to the ground, clutching at his neck and gasping for breath, sucking in every bit of air he could get.

The second Ferb hit the grass, Isabella darted out, dropping to her knees next to him, briefly noting Perry hobbling over a few feet away.

"Ferb, what happened?" she breathed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Ferb coughed and held up a finger. He placed his hands on his knees and took a few more deep gulps of air, his face slowly regaining its normal color. He winced a put his fingers to his neck.

Isabella hesitated, and then reached up and tugged on Ferb's shirt collar, gasping as she pulled it down and spotted purple bruises already forming on his skin.

She looked up, catching Ferb's eyes watching her nervously. "Ferb? What happened?"

Ferb sighed and shook his head slowly. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

Isabella crossed her arms. "Try me."

Ferb looked up at the girl, surprise written across his pale face. "Really?"

Isabella nodded. Ferb shivered and ran his palms up and down his knees, trying to calm his nerves. His gaze darted over to Perry. The platypus had stopped a few feet away, and now he gave Ferb a small nod and smile. A light hand fell on his shoulder and he looked back over to Isabella. Her eyes met his, full of concern.

"Hey, come on Ferb. I mean, it can't be that bad, right?"

"I can see ghosts."

Isabella sat back, startled. Ferb closed his eyes and turned his head slightly away from the girl, waiting for her to say something. After a few moments of silence, he risked a look back up.

Isabella had cocked her head and was watching him thoughtfully. "You can?" she finally asked.

Ferb nodded slowly. Isabella paused. "So…the thing holding you in the air…was a ghost."

Ferb nodded again, shifting his weight as his foot fell asleep. "What was he doing?" Isabella asked.

Ferb sighed. "Trying to kill me."

Isabella's eyes widened. "Are they all like that?" she cried.

Ferb shook his head furiously. "No, of course not! Scott-the one trying to hurt me-just hates my guts because he thinks I killed him."

"That's so dumb! You wouldn't hurt a fly!" the girl cried, smiling slightly. Ferb looked over at her, a small smile forming on his face.

"Sooo…. You believe me?" he said softly.

Isabella grinned. "Of course, dummy." She punched his shoulder lightly. Ferb smiled and glanced up as a slight motion caught his attention. He blinked in surprise as Nana walked back into his yard, scouring the grass. Ferb stood slowly and walked over to her, barely aware of Isabella getting up behind him.

Nana looked up and smiled gently. "Ferb, honey, I dropped my reading glasses in your yard. Can you find them? I can't read or see a darn thing."

Ferb glanced over the ground and spotted the frames relatively quickly. He plucked them out of the grass and handed them to the woman. "Oh, thank you sweetie."

"No problem," Ferb said, his eyes darting to Isabella, standing against the tree and smiling gently. Nana Shapiro followed his gaze and she smiled a smile much like the one on Isabella's face.

"Ferb, are you sure you can't-"

Ferb held up a hand and motioned for Nana to follow him. He walked slowly over to Isabella, his eyes on the ground. He stopped and raised his eyes to look at her.

"Isabella…um, Nana says that she forgive you."

Isabella's face paled horribly and her knees gave out from under her. Ferb grabbed her arm to steady her and he gently lowered her to the ground. She looked at Ferb. "She's-she's here? Right now?"

Ferb nodded, and Isabella gulped. "Calm down," Ferb murmured quietly.

Isabella looked at him and glanced around the yard. She returned her gaze to Ferb and frowned.

"Ferb, this isn't some kind of sick joke, is it?" she asked.

Ferb looked at her, appalled that she would even think such a thing. "Of course not!"

Isabella crossed her arms. Ferb looked helplessly at Nana Shapiro, wondering how on earth to convince the girl. Nana paused for a moment, and then gave a smile.

"Tell her she can have my opal dolphin necklace. Oh, and say that she'll always be my little chocolate chip ragamuffin. Only I called her that. It might be enough to convince her."

Ferb smiled at the name, and then turned back to Isabella, watching him with raised eyebrows. "Well?"

Ferb cleared his throat. "She said you can have her opal dolphin necklace and," he leaned in towards her ear, "that you'll always be her little chocolate chip ragamuffin."

Isabella gasped as the name came out of the British boy's mouth, and her face lit up, though her eyes filled with tears. "Nana?" she whispered.

Nana reached a hand towards the girl, though she knew Isabella couldn't feel it. Ferb, in spite of himself, felt his eyes well up with tears. He gently pressed Isabella's shoulders until she was facing the direction of the ghost. Isabella glanced at Ferb and he nodded, crossing his legs under him and pulling Perry into his lap, briefly checking the platypus for injuries, though he could hear everything that Isabella was saying.

"Nana I am so sorry! I didn't mean to get mad at you! I love you, and I really am sorry. Can you forgive me?"

The girl clasped her hands in front of her. Nana looked over at Ferb. "Tell her it's OK, that I forgive her, and I love her too."

Ferb relayed the message softly, and Isabella burst into tears. Nana gave Ferb a teary smile and pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered, before the wind swept her away. Ferb sighed, rubbing his shoulder gently, knowing that he would never see the woman again.

He pulled Isabella into his arms, letting the girl cry onto his shoulder. She pulled away about a minute later and looked around. "Is she gone?"

Ferb nodded. Isabella's lower lip trembled, but she took a deep breath and stood slowly. Ferb stood after her, almost falling over when Isabella tackled him in a hug.

"Thanks," she whispered into his ear before pulling away. "You know, for letting me say goodbye."

Ferb smiled and scooped Perry into his arms, cradling the now drowsy platypus against his chest.

"I'm just happy you believe me."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Any good? <strong>

**I thought of the ragamuffin thing because muffins are similar to cupcakes, and Isabella sells cupcakes. Yeah…**

**When I had Isabella yell at the top of her lungs, well, that happened yesterday… in my school cafeteria. Except it was my name, obviously. I wanted to die, right then and there, trust me. It was baaad. **

**Anyway, R and R!**


	5. Eavesdropping

**CHAPTER 4-Here it is!**

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed! **

**In here, I briefly reference the episodes "The Chronicles of Meap," "Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension," and "Last Train to Bustville." I also meniton Pinhead Pierre. I don't own any of that. I promise!**

**I hope I kept Phineas in character!**

**Read the story! (Please?)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm just happy you believe me."<em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

Ferb walked over towards the doors, smiling to himself. Perry glanced up at the boy and smirked. He knew Ferb would have had to come clean sooner or later.

Isabella caught up to Ferb and pulled up alongside him. "I just can't believe you and Phineas haven't done some crazy project themed around this yet."

Ferb screeched to a halt and turned towards Isabella. She turned to face him and raised her eyebrows at the look on his face. "What?"

Ferb sighed and shook his head. "Phineas doesn't know. No one knows, except for you. Well, and Perry, but he doesn't really count."

Perry rolled his eyes, but he had to agree with the boy. He couldn't say anything about it, so it really didn't matter.

Isabella looked at Ferb in astonishment. "You didn't tell your own brother? Why on earth not?"

Ferb threw one of his arms towards the yard, almost dropping Perry in the process.

"Isabella, you barely believed me! Admit it- you didn't believe a word I was saying until I mentioned the nickname."

Isabella paused, and then sighed. "Well…yeah. I mean, I wanted to, I really did, but it's kind of a hard thing to process, you being able to see ghosts."

Ferb gave her a look, and Isabella grimaced. "I can see where you're going with this," the girl muttered.

Ferb gave her a small smile and opened the back door, motioning Isabella inside ahead of him. He placed Perry on the floor and straightened up, coming face to nose with Phineas.

"Finally!" the boy cried. "I was going to send out a search committee for you two!"

Ferb rolled his eyes and pushed gently past his brother towards the kitchen. Phineas followed him quickly, and Isabella smiled, closing the door behind her. She stepped into the kitchen with the boys. Phineas glanced over at her and grinned.

"You're looking much better, Is. Did you and Ferb talk?"

Isabella glanced at her green haired friend, who had avoided eye contact and was focusing on the floral tablecloth below him. Isabella looked back over at Phineas and smiled. "Yeah, he made me realize that she would have forgiven me if she could've."

Ferb looked up and gave her a smile. Isabella smiled back and then plopped herself into a chair, grabbing her glass of water from the table where she had left it. Phineas paused, and then jumped in excitement. "Oh, we got some cupcakes yesterday! Let's have one!"

Isabella was about to protest, but she sat back as Phineas began digging through the cupboards. She and Ferb watched in amusement as packages flew every which way, some landing on the floor, some on the counter, and others in the sink. After about 5 minutes, Phineas shut the last cupboard door and turned around in frustration.

"Ugh, I can't find them anywhere!" he cried, throwing his arms in the air. He blinked as he caught sight of the kitchen and rapidly began picking up his mess. Ferb and Isabella joined in, and the kitchen was cleaned in seconds.

Phineas sat glumly at the table and then his eyes lit up. "I'll call Mom! I bet she knows where they are!"

He darted eagerly out of the kitchen and headed for the living room. Isabella looked up at Ferb, currently shredding a napkin into itty bitty pieces. She reached over and gently pulled the bits out of his hands, collecting them in a small pile and then throwing them in the garbage. She turned back to the boy, now twiddling his thumbs over and around each other.

"Ferb? Why don't you tell Phineas? I bet he'd believe you."

Ferb glanced up and met the girl's eyes. He sighed. "I want to, Isabella, I really do. But you know why I can't."

Isabella got up from her chair and scooted into the one next to Ferb. She placed a hand over his, stopping him from his thumb games. "Ferb, we're talking about a kid who believes in aliens, other dimensions, and the possibility that Buford could become nice. I think he'll believe you when he hears that you can see ghosts."

Ferb shuffled in his seat and smiled. "But we've proven all those things. Even the last one. How do I prove this to him?"

Isabella rested a gentle hand on Ferb's shoulder. "Hey, he believed in finding a dodo bird from day 1, even though they were supposed to be extinct, and we found one! What does that tell you?"

Ferb shook his head, a small smile on his face. "That he's persistent."

"Exactly!" Isabella cried, giving Ferb double thumbs up directly in his face. "If you tell him you can see ghosts, he'll be 99% sure to believe it. And the rest of it, I can help with."

Ferb gave her a questioning look. Isabella stood and walked back around the table to her original seat, sitting before answering his unasked question. "If he knows that I believe that you can see ghosts, he'll be ten times more likely to believe it. Trust me, Ferb. There's nothing to worry about."

Ferb smiled. "I still wish that I could believe you, Is. But I'm just not sure."

Isabella sighed and leaned back in her chair, sipping her water slowly. "Well," she finally murmured, "it's your choice. I guess you don't have to tell him until you want to."

* * *

><p>Phineas backed slowly away from the kitchen door, his glass of water threatening to fall from his trembling hand. He had been on the phone with his mother for barely a minute, long enough to find out that the cupcakes were in the bottom cupboard behind the taco shells.<p>

He had hung up with his mom and had headed back towards the kitchen. He had noticed his shoe was untied right outside the door, and had knelt, meaning to tie it. He had gotten halfway there when he heard Isabella say "…possibility that Buford could become nice. I think Phineas'll believe you when he hears that you can see ghosts."

Phineas had almost fallen face first into the carpet. He had steadied himself and then pressed his body against the wall, leaning his head in as close as he dared to hear the rest of the conversation. With each mention of the word 'ghost,' his eyes had gotten wider and wider.

Finally, he stumbled away from the door, sinking heavily into the couch and putting his glass down before he broke it.

Phineas paused. Ferb could see ghosts, and he had been right when he said that Phineas wouldn't be fully convinced. Phineas glanced back towards the kitchen and frowned. He believed Ferb a little, but he thought that it was just some game or something.

Until Isabella had said she believed him.

Phineas clunked his head against the back of the couch and groaned, watching the ceiling. Isabella and Ferb were both logical people. So the question was, did he believe them?

Phineas leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, rubbing his forehead wearily. He glanced back over towards the door and blinked as Ferb himself walked in the room. He stood quickly, almost falling over as his still untied shoelace prevented him from standing fully upright.

"Hey, Ferb. What's up?" he asked nervously.

Ferb raised an eyebrow and motioned towards the kitchen. "Oh, right," Phineas said, chuckling and picking at his ear. "The cupcakes. Mom says they're in the bottom cupboard behind the taco shells."

Phineas followed Ferb slowly into the kitchen, watching him carefully. He didn't seem the least bit insane. Phineas bit his lip. He'd just have to give his brother the benefit of the doubt until he actually told him.

For the next hour or two, the three goofed off, eating their cupcakes and finally cleaning up the rest of the backyard in the process. Phineas made a game of it, turning all the used blueprints into paper airplanes and then flying them into the paper recycling bin.

A few times, he caught Ferb looking at an area that was seemingly empty, and once he caught him grin briefly, as if listening to a joke. Phineas smiled a little more each time, until he finally convinced himself that if Ferb was crazy and not actually seeing ghosts, he wouldn't be hiding it this well.

* * *

><p>Linda Flynn-Fletcher stepped into the living room just as it began to get dark, her guitar bag slung around her back. She smiled: all three kids were dozing on the couch. Ferb had a book in his lap and Perry was comfortably tucked underneath Phineas' hand. Isabella's head was resting on Phineas' shoulder and the TV was on in front of them, playing a re-run of Pinhead Pierre. Linda reached over and clicked it off, waking Phineas almost immediately.<p>

"Mom," he protested, rubbing his eyes sleepily, "I was watching that!"

Linda chuckled and gently shook the other two awake. "Phin, honey, can you walk Isabella home? It's getting dark out."

Phineas stretched and nodded, peeling himself from his comfortable position on the couch. "Come on, Is. Let's go."

Isabella stood, waved sleepily to Ferb, and followed Phineas out the door.

The night air hit Phineas in the face, waking him up instantly. He glanced over at Isabella, who was rubbing her arms up and down in the night chill. Phineas glanced up and down the street, and, seeing no cars, headed across, Isabella following.

"So…" he said, rolling his eyes in her direction, "can Ferb really see ghosts?"

Isabella tripped over the curb in surprise, and Phineas quickly reached out and steadied her. She looked up at him in surprise. "W-what?" she stammered. "Ferb can't-"

Phineas held up a hand and shook his head. "Save it, Isabella. I heard you guys talking in the kitchen earlier."

His eyes softened and he led her up the steps to her house. He looked at her closely in the light of the porch lamp. "Can he?" he whispered.

Isabella looked up and met his eyes. She blinked when she saw the hurt look in his eyes. She looked away and sighed. "Yes, yes he can."

She heard Phineas suck in his breath and she jerked her head back towards him. "Please don't tell him I told you! The only reason he didn't tell you was-"

"Was because he didn't think I would believe him, I know, I know," Phineas interrupted. Isabella looked at him curiously. "Do you?" she asked.

Phineas paused, and then slowly nodded. "I do. Not only because you do and because he's my brother, but because this has got to be one of the coolest things ever!" Phineas let a grin split his face in half and Isabella smiled.

"So, are you going to tell him you know?" she asked, placing a hand on her doorknob.

Phineas shook his head. "No. I want him to tell me."

Isabella smiled and turned the knob. As she stepped inside, she glanced back over her shoulder. "Good luck with that. Night!"

"Night!" Phineas called back.

He waited until the door had closed, and then he turned and walked down the stairs, stepped over the curb, walked through his yard and inside the house. He turned in the doorway and looked up at the night sky for a moment.

Phineas glanced out over the street, wondering how many ghosts were out there now. A cold breeze hit his face, and Phineas shivered, and then let the door slam shut behind him, the sound echoing all throughout the neighborhood.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How'd I do?<strong>

**I wanted Phineas to find out, just not in as obvious a way as Isabella. **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**R and R some more, sil-vous plait! **


	6. Holly

**CHAPTER 5-Well, here's the next one! I must say, I'm getting them up faster than I thought I would. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I feel like I'm doing pretty well with this story. **

**By the way, Phineas' middle name in here is Vincent because he is voiced by Vincent Martella. Duh. **

**Anyway, read on!**

* * *

><p><em>A cold breeze hit his face, and Phineas shivered, and then let the door slam shut behind him, the sound echoing all throughout the neighborhood. <em>

* * *

><p>FERB'S POV<p>

I was brushing my teeth in the bathroom when Phineas joined me from dropping Isabella off. He picked up his orange toothbrush and filled it with toothpaste. He pushed it into his mouth and I watched him curiously from the corner of my eye. He seemed deep in thought, not something that usually happened with Phineas Vincent Flynn.

I leaned over and spit into the sink, and then grabbed the cup marked with my name and rinsed my mouth out. Phineas did the same with his cup, and then he turned to me, wiping his mouth on his hand. "Ferb, we tell each other everything, right?"

I looked over at him in confusion and nodded. Phineas smiled thinly. "Just checking."

He walked out of the bathroom and I blinked, and then turned back to the mirror, looking at my reflection. Isabella's words from earlier came back to me, and I sighed, kicking at the edge of the bathtub. I yelped and grabbed my foot, hopping out of the bathroom in pain.

Perry came flying out of Candace's room just as I reached it and I heard Candace yell "Stay out of my room, you meat brick!"

I winced and leaned over, gathering Perry in my arms. Don't ask me why he continued to go into Candace's room. She always kicked him out anyways. I shook my head at the platypus. "Why do you bother?" I asked him quietly, limping to my room.

Perry gave me a smile, and then glanced down towards my foot. I grimaced. "I kicked the bathtub."

A snicker came from Perry's mouth and I dumped him on the floor. He looked up at me in surprise and I grinned, walking into my room. He followed quickly and dove onto Phineas' bed. Phineas jumped and looked up from his book he was reading. I glanced briefly at the cover: "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief." I love that book!

I walked over to Phineas and tapped him on the forehead. "Yeah Ferb?" he asked, looking up.

I motioned to his book, and he smiled. "Sure, you can borrow it when I'm done. I do share my stuff with you, you know."

I nod, my smile now slightly forced and jump into bed. 10 minutes later, I'm asleep.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT MORNING<p>

I wake up and get out of bed slowly, stretching my limbs. My neck is extremely sore from yesterday, but I'll live. I glanced up as Phineas walked into the room, brushing his hair. "Hey Ferb, you ready for today?"

I grinned and grabbed my clothes, changing quickly. I gave Phineas a thumbs up, and we were about to leave when Mom stuck her head in our room.

"Phineas, come on, you're going to be late for your appointment!"

Phineas looked at her, tilting his head to the side. "What appointment?"

Mom rolled her eyes. "Your birthday was over two weeks ago, young man. You need to go for your physical!"

Phineas groaned. "But Mom!"

Mom shook her head sternly. "No buts."

Phineas sighed and looked over at me. "What about Ferb? Can he come?"

Mom shook her head. "Honey, this could take a while. I don't want Ferb to have to sit in the waiting room the whole time you have your appointment. He can stay home."

Phineas looked helplessly at me as he was dragged out of the room. I glanced down at Perry and sighed. "Looks like it's just you and me."

I sank down onto the edge of the bed and put my chin in my hands. Phineas and I had been going to make a monkey themed amusement park with actual monkeys, and I didn't want to do it without him. I looked down at Perry, who was sprawled out on the floor. "Wanna go for a walk?"

He shrugged and sat up, trotting out of the door ahead of me. I poked my head into Candace's room, where she was currently painting her toenails. "Candace?"

She looked up at me. "Yeah, Ferb?"

"I'm going to take Perry for a walk in the park, OK?"

Candace nodded. "Sure. Take your cell, though."

I left her room and headed down the stairs. I grabbed Perry's leash from the wall and clipped it to his collar. We walked outside and I shut the door behind me, double checking that my cellphone was indeed in my pocket.

I said nothing as Perry and I walked down the sidewalk towards the park, instead taking in the sun on my face and the slight breeze on my neck.

Perry looked like he was enjoying it too, and I realized that on any normal day, he would be off fighting evil at this time, missing whatever was going on outside. I felt a twinge of sympathy for the platypus.

We finally reached the park, and I sat down on a bench for a moment to breath. The walk to the park isn't a long one, but it is mostly uphill, so it can make even a limber person like myself tire quickly.

I crossed my legs at the ankles and let Perry jump up on the bench next to me. I tilted my head to the sun and smiled faintly.

"Well, someone's enjoying himself."

I groaned inwardly. These appearances were getting really anticlimactic. I raised my head and glanced around. The only people around were three kids and their parents, about 50 feet away. I turned and glowered at Scott.

"Can't you just let me relax for one day?" I asked.

Perry opened his eyes quickly, while Scott smiled. "But why? I've got to torment my least favorite person, don't I? You deprived me of life; you shouldn't make me get rid of my only enjoyment."

I threw my hands in the air. "For the last time, I had nothing to do with you dying! Why can't you haunt someone else?"

Scott grinned. "Cause nobody else would know I was there. It's more fun when you can see me."

"Not for me," I muttered.

Scott scowled. "What was that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing. Nothing at all. You jerk," I said, murmuring the last part under my breath.

Scott balled his right hand into a fist and punched me, sending my head reeling. Perry leapt onto my stomach and growled, and I sighed in relief as Scott disappeared. I sat up carefully and place a hand to my cheek. I swear, that kid finds every possible reason to hurt me, like it's all for fun.

Perry sits up on my lap and reaches a hand up, gingerly touching my cheek. I grimace as a sharp pain enters my face, and he pulls away quickly. I smile and stand up, placing my feet firmly on the cement pavement to keep from falling. Perry hops down next to me, and glances up at me nervously.

I walk over to the nearest water fountain and lean over to take a drink. I wince when I see the large, tomato sized bruise already on my face. First my neck, now my face. Will this jerk never stop?

I tug lightly on Perry's leash and start walking down the lane, keeping my head down and my left cheek turned away from everyone.

"Hey! Hey Ferb!"

I groan and shut my eyes as I recognize the voice of one of Isabella's Fireside Girls, Holly. I stop and let her catch up to me. The girl stops at my side, panting and grinning. "Hey, I thought that was you. No one else I know has green hair," she said, placing her hands on her knees for a moment to catch her breath.

I smile faintly and glance at her. Instead of the usual Fireside Girl uniform, she's wearing a simple brown skirt, a light blue t-shirt with a peace sign on it, and black sneakers. Her beret is gone, leaving her with just pigtails on her head. She straightens back up and looks at me.

"So, whatcha doin?"

I grin, and then wince as the pain sharpens. Holly's smile vanishes and she frowns. "What's wrong? I know that's Isabella's catchphrase, but…hey, are you OK?"

She reaches out and grabs my biceps, steadying me as I start to feel faint. "Maybe you should sit," the girl murmurs. She leads me over to a grassy area and forces me onto the grass.

Perry plops down next to me, and Holly kneels on my left side. Her eyes widen as she spots the bruise. "Oh my gosh, Ferb, who did this?"

I grimace and glance up at her. She reaches out and places a cocoa brown hand on my cheek. The coolness of her hand knocks a little sense back into my head, and I shake my head.

"It's nothing to worry about," I whisper.

The hand leaves my face immediately and Holly sits back and crosses her arms. "Are you kidding me?" she cries. "This thing is the size of a grapefruit!"

I look away, and briefly catch Perry glaring at me.

Sighing, she stands up and offers her hand to me. "If you're not going to worry about it, I won't either. But you might want to say who did it."

I take the hand, and stand up, wrapping the leash around my wrist. Holly and I walk back towards the sidewalk, and we follow it in silence. I glance over at the Fireside girl. She's one of the quietest one's I've met, and I know nothing about her. "So…" I say, not sure what I'm going to say until I say it, "what's your family like?"

I can instantly see that it was a question I shouldn't have asked. Holly's face scrunches up, and she glances away. "Hey, you don't have to answer," I said, feeling slightly guilty.

"No, it's OK. There isn't a whole lot to tell. My Mom died when I was about 4 years old, and I have a little sister named Cymphonique. She's six. My dad is a dentist, and an only child, so I don't have any aunts or uncles on his side. I have an Uncle Mike on my Mom's side, but that's it."

I winced, feeling bad that I had asked. "Hey, I'm sorry about your Mom."

Holly looks up and smiles. "Thanks. I kinda feel like she's still with me, ya know?"

I almost groan, hoping that some ghost won't show up and tell me she's Holly's mom. I look over at her, and see that she's watching the ground as we walk. I look up and realized that we are about 5 feet away from the Danville Park Pond. I stop Holly so she won't fall in, and then lean over and dip my hand in.

I yank it out almost immediately. It's freezing! I cautiously rub the water on my fingers onto the bruise on my face, and sigh. It may be cold, but it feels so good!

I stand back up and face Holly, ready to suggest that we leave, and I stop. 4 guys have surrounded the Fireside Girl, all of them probably 15 or 16 years old. I look down at Perry, and see that the fur on his back has risen slightly.

I step forward and take a breath. "What are you doing?" I yell. My voice comes out a little less angry than I had hoped, but the guys all still look at me.

"What are you doing, hanging out with this scum?" one of them calls back. I crinkle my eyebrows in confusion and look over at Holly. Her head is hanging and even as I watch, a small tear falls from the tip of her nose.

I toss Perry's leash to the ground and stomp over towards the jerks. "Leave her alone!" I yell, my silent demeanor gone, replaced with anger, something I know is rarely seen in me.

All four turn back towards me, and the biggest one grabs hold of Holly's shirt collar. "Why would you hang out with her? She's such a bitch!"

My hackles raise, and I curl my hands into fists. "You let go of her right now, or else."

One of them laughs, and the other easily lifts Holly in the air, avoiding her kicking legs easily. He walks towards the edge of the pond and holds her over it menacingly. "Or else what?"

I freeze in place, knowing that if they throw Holly in, she could come out really sick. And then another thought hits me-a giant oak tree is at the bottom of the pond. It had fallen in the spring, its roots torn out by a ferocious storm. Forget getting sick, she could get hurt!

I take another step forward, clenching my fists at my sides. "You really don't want to know. Let her go, now."

The guy shrugs. "OK."

With that, he tosses Holly like a rag doll into the air. She shrieks, and covers her eyes with her hands. I jerk my chin up and she immediately stops in mid-air.

Her eyes shoot open and she twists around in the air to see the water only 5 feet below her. I nod my head to the area next to me and Holly lands safely on the ground a few feet away. I spin on my heel to face the teens and glower at them. "Are you going to leave now?" I growl.

They look at each other and take off running in the opposite direction. I watch them leave, and then take a breath and turn to face Holly, who is sitting in the mud, tears streaming down her cheeks, staring up at me.

I hesitate and then walk over to her. I reach a hand out and she watches me carefully as she takes it. I pull her upwards and she cocks her head and looks at me for a moment.

"What was that?" she asks softly, brushing some of the mud from her skirt. She raised her eyes to look at me and I reached over and wiped some of the mud from her cheek.

I brushed it off on my outfit, and then glanced down. "Isn't it obvious?" I asked her.

"Well," Holly murmurs, pulling a twig from her hair, "Kind of. Yeah. You know, that was pretty cool, how you scared those jerks off like that."

I looked up and smiled. Then, I paused. "Why were they being so mean to you?"

Holly glanced away this time, and I caught sight of another tear rolling down her face. I reached over and grabbed her shoulder. She sighed. "They don't like me or any of my family members."

I nod. "Yeah, but why?"

She simply holds a hand up in front of my face. I blink and take it in my hand, and then it hits me.

She's African American. That's why they were such jerks. I spin myself in the direction the guys had gone. "I can't believe they're so racist!"

I was literally fuming. Holly gently places a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Ferb, it's OK. They're the only ones who do that. I think it's because of their parents. We live on their street, so you'd think that if they hated us as much as they say they do, then they would've moved out."

I turn and face Holly, who is now holding out Perry's leash to me. I had almost forgotten the platypus was there. I took it, and then looked up as a raindrop hit me on the head. The previously sunny sky was now clouded over, threatening to soak us all to the bone. I sighed. "Come on. Let's get home before it starts pouring."

Holly glanced up at the sky as well, and she tugged on my hand. "This way. I know a short cut. And Ferb?"

I looked at her as we began walking and I raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone? <strong>

**I know I was harsh to Holly, but I do want to make it clear that this kind of stuff still happens in America, and it seriously annoys me. **

**I love Holly-she's one of the least known Fireside Girls besides maybe Milly. I made her little sisters name Cymphonique because Cymphonique Miller plays Holly. Since there is virtually no info on Holly, I just made up everything about her on the spot. **

**By the way, I LOVE Percy Jackson. I am actually reading the first book right now-for the 12th time.**

**Anyway, hoped you liked! See, I told you there would be more interesting powers coming at you! Ferb will explain it in the next chapter. **

**R and R!**


	7. The Color Blue

**CHAPTER 6-Here ya go!**

**I love Holly, FYI. I think she and Ferb would be cute together. Don't get me wrong, love Ferbnessa, but its better when they're older. **

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb….yet.**

**Anyway, go ahead and READ!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Thanks for sticking up for me."<em>

* * *

><p>FERB'S POV<p>

I smiled and followed Holly towards the woods. We start climbing through, hopping over fallen trees and rocks, and occasionally spotting a terrified animal darting from the bushes away from us.

"So," Holly said as she maneuvered her way between a rock and a tree, "how are you able to do that?"

She looked up at me as she came out on the other side and raised her eyebrows. I could see that she wasn't going to leave me alone until I told her, so I climbed around the rock and stopped next to her. "I don't know. It started happening when-"

I paused, and looked at the girl carefully. She cocked her head. "Started happening when what?" she asked softly.

I started forward again, lengthening Perry's leash so he could walk farther. "When I started seeing ghosts."

I heard Holly catch her breath and then stop. I kept walking, and sure enough, a minute later she caught up with me. "Excuse me, did you say ghosts?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Yes, yes I did," I said, nodding.

"But…how is that possible?" she asked.

I shrugged and hopped over a log. "Don't ask me. I have no idea. All I know is that when I started seeing ghosts, I was suddenly able to move things with my mind."

"Telekinesis."

I looked over at Holly sharply. "What?"

She grinned and held a branch to the side for me to go through. I did the same on the other side. "That's what it's called. Telekinesis. When you can move stuff with your mind."

I smiled and we stepped out onto the sidewalk. Holly began walking towards the right, so I followed. "So who else knows?" Holly asked, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Isabella."

She stayed silent, obviously waiting for more, but when none came, she turned to me. "Only Isabella? Why? What about Phineas?"

I shook my head. "Isabella found out on accident. One of the ruder ghosts was kind of trying to kill me, and she happened to walk out in the yard in the middle of it."

Holly stopped in her tracks and turned to me, eyes wide. "Trying to kill you?"

I nodded. Her hand suddenly shot to the side of my face, touching the bruise lightly. She looked up and met my eyes. "You got punched by a ghost, didn't you?"

I grimaced and nodded.

Holly winced and brought her hand slowly back to her side. "Why didn't you just use your telekinesis to hit him?"

I sighed. "Unfortunately, I can't use it on them. I can punch them, kick them, bite them and whatever, but my powers can't touch them. I've tried, believe me. They can only touch Perry and me though, so I've never had much reason to need to use them on any ghost."

Holly tilted her head and looked at Perry, sitting patiently on the asphalt. "Why can they touch Perry?"

I shrugged and looked down at the platypus. I had always wondered why they had been able to touch them, but I had concluded that it was because he was an animal. Now, I wasn't that sure. I had seen several old ghosts lean to pet a cat or dog and their hands had always gone right through them and then the animal had run away hissing or barking. So, why could they touch Perry and not any other animal?

I shook my head and turned back to Holly. "Have they ever hurt him?" she asked.

I hesitated, and then nodded. Holly's eyes darkened and I remembered a little tidbit of info that Isabella had told me a while ago: Holly loved animals. She despised anyone who hurt them, and she wasn't afraid to show it.

"If I could punch them, I would," she muttered. She looked over at me. "You ever punch one, Ferb?"

I shook my head. "I would, you know? I don't like them hurting Perry, but they don't get hurt when I do punch them. Well, they do, but they don't feel it. I however, can get killed."

Holly nodded and we started off again, soon turning the corner into a quiet, dead end road. I glanced up at the sky nervously as a few more drops found their way into my hair. We began speed walking towards Holly's house, a small, blue shuttered house with a small front yard and flower garden with blue carnations. Even in the face of disastrous weather, I paused. "You really like blue, don't you?"

Holly froze next to me, and then continued walking. "Yeah. Um, it was Mom's favorite color."

I winced, and looked over at Holly. Her head was tilted down, and her lip was trembling. I stopped, glancing up at the sky, and then tugged on her shoulder. She stopped and turned to me. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

She shook her head. "It's OK. It's just that it hit me a minute ago."

I raised an eyebrow. She gave a watery smile. "I realize that you might be able to see her. And that if you could, you would've told me she was there."

I sighed. "She's not here, Holly."

Holly gulped and looked towards her house. She nodded slowly and started walking forwards. I reached out and spun her around, gripping her shoulders. "She's not here. Holly, that's a good thing."

She looked at me in confusion. "It-it is?"

I nodded. "It means she didn't have anything she needed to fix in her life." I squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. "It means that she thought her life was perfect."

Holly raised her eyes and smiled. And then the sky decided to give us a very cold shower. Holly gasped, but stayed where she was, regarding me with slight interest. Despite the cold rain dripping down my face, I felt my cheeks grow warm.

Suddenly, the door on Holly's house opened and a man about the size of Father leaned out into the rain. "Holly! Are you crazy? Come inside, now!"

Holly grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house with her. She shut the door and turned to the man. "Sorry Dad. Oh, this is Ferb. Ferb, this is my Dad, Evan Greentree."

I nodded and we shook hands, and Mr. Greentree looked down at my feet. "What is that?" he asked, pointing to Perry. I smiled. "He's my pet platypus, Perry."

Mr. Greentree looked up with a warm smile. "Well, he's a cute little fella."

Holly tugged on her father's hand and he looked down. "Dad, it's pouring out and Ferb lives, like, 8 blocks from here. Can you drive him home?"

"Of course I can. But you know you promised your sister you'd help her with her Lil Sparks patches."

Holly rolled her eyes, though she was smiling. "I know, I know. Cymphonique? Where are you!"

I heard a shrill voice yell "In the kitchen!"

Holly smiled and turned to her father. "Dad?"

Mr. Greentree nodded, and went down the stairs just across from us. I heard a rumbling that suggested he was opening the garage, and I turned back to Holly.

"Thanks for telling your dad to give me a ride home."

Holly smiled. "No prob. And um, thanks for telling me about my Mom."

I smiled and twisted the doorknob in my hand. A thought occurred to me and I looked back over my shoulder at Holly. "Why did you believe me?"

Holly took a step closer and grinned. "I mean, you had just kept me from being chucked into a freezing pond. Plus, you're a trustworthy person. You don't lie."

Mr. Greentree beeped from the driveway. I nodded to Holly. She waved and I stepped out into the rain, feeling a sense of…something wash over me. I hopped into the car next to Mr. Greentree on a towel he had placed onto the seat. I tucked Perry onto my lap and settled down.

We arrived home pretty quickly. I thanked Mr. Greentree and headed inside. I placed Perry on the floor and glanced at the clock. It was only 12:30 in the afternoon!

Candace came running down the stairs and she gasped when she saw me. She jumped down the last 3 steps and darted forward, her hand going to my face instantly. "Ferb, were you fighting?"

I winced and nodded. Candace put her hands on her hips and handed me two towels from the linen closet. "You are going to have to explain that to Mom, you know."

I nodded and began patting myself dry. Candace's expression softened as I patted the bruise. "So, why were you fighting? I can't picture you doing that."

I could've sworn I heard Perry snort, but I kept my eyes on my sister. "I ran into Holly at the park. Some guys were making fun of her."

"Holly?" Candace gasped. "She's such a sweet girl!"

I nodded, then knelt and began rubbing Perry down. His fur puffed up under the towel, so that when I pulled it off, he was a big, fuzzy, green and blue afro of a monotreme. Candace chuckled and handed me a brush. I pulled Perry onto the couch and placed the towel underneath us. Candace looked at me for a moment, and then headed back upstairs.

I was halfway done with Perry's fur when the front door opened and Phineas came running in, water dripping down his nose. Mom came in next, an umbrella over her head. "Phineas, why on earth didn't you get under the umbrella?"

Phineas threw his arms in the air. "Because that's no fun!"

Mom smiled, and I couldn't help chuckling. Phineas looked over at me and then at Perry. He busted out laughing, his face turning beet red at the sight of our pet with his hair half normal and half afro-ish.

I smiled and finished with Perry quickly, letting him jump to the floor. "How was your appointment?" I asked, standing and placing the wet towel over the heating vent, hoping the air conditioning might dry it.

"Ick." Phineas made a face. "I had to get a shot."

He rolled up his sleeve and showed me the bandage. I walked over and looked at the bandage closely, trying to determine if the picture was a dinosaur or a bird. Phineas yelped and I jumped about 2 feet in the air.

"Ferb, how on earth did you do that?" my brother cried.

His finger pointed at my cheek and I winced. Mom came into the room and her eyes widened. "Ferb Thomas Fletcher, what were you doing?"

I explained quickly what had happened at the park, leaving out the ghosts and telekinesis. As I was speaking, I noticed that Phineas didn't look entirely convinced. I ignored it for now; I was sure he would tell me what was wrong later.

Later came at around 2 AM.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. Another cliffy ha ha. I'm going to get hurt one day from doing so many cliff hangers-one day I'll fall off. <strong>

**Do I really need to explain why Ferb's middle name is Thomas? No? Good.**

**Anyway, R and R!**


	8. Hot Cocoa

**CHAPTER 7**

**Here is some more! This chapter took a little concentration to write, and I didn't have that last night. Sorry. (You can tell, b/c I put up a oneshot that had nothing to do w/ anything)**

**I reference the episode "The Lizard Whisperer" in here. I don't own that episode, or Phineas and Ferb. Just Scott, sadly. **

**Go ahead and read on, my loyal followers!**

* * *

><p><em>Later came at around 2 AM.<em>

* * *

><p>PHINEAS' POV<p>

I headed up the stairs at about 9:30, completely wiped out. Ferb and I hadn't been able to do our monkey idea obviously, because of the rain, but we had been playing indoor fetch with Perry and for an animal that can't do much, he sure can run fast.

I hopped into bed and settled down, turning off the light before Ferb could start talking. I sighed, knowing for a fact that he hadn't gotten that bruise from beating up 4 guys twice the size of him. While I believed that he had helped Holly, I had a feeling that the bruise came sooner in his story.

With that thought in my head, I fell asleep.

I woke up to moaning from the next bed over. I thought at first that Ferb was just having a nightmare, but then I heard him yelp something about a ghost. I bolted upright in bed and looked over at Ferb, catching a glimpse of the clock as I did so. 2 AM.

He was sitting up in bed, clutching his knees to his chest with one hand. His other hand was over his head in a protective mode. I frowned, and watched in shock as Ferb started crying. Ferb never cries. Ever.

"Please…just…leave me alone," he whimpered. I clenched my fists at my sides. I've never heard Ferb sound so scared. This could only mean that some ghost was pestering him. I glanced at Perry, who was at the foot of my bed, and saw that he had stood up and was growling, every strand of hair on his back standing straight up.

That was definitely not a good sign.

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

Phineas kept his feet in bed for the moment, watching quietly, unsure of what to do.

Meanwhile, Ferb held his hand over his head, crying out as Scott, and the three ghosts he had with him, clipped him over the head.

"I told you," Scott cried as he slapped Ferb again, " that I would get revenge."

One of the other ghosts managed to whack Ferb hard enough to send him sprawling to the floor. Phineas darted to his feet, anger brewing in his eyes, and his fists clenched. He had no idea where the ghosts were, but he yelled into the darkness of the room anyway.

"You ghosts leave my brother alone!"

Ferb had curled up in a fetal position, and he kept his eyes shut as his brother yelled, waiting for the kicking to start. The four ghosts in the room looked at each other and the one with red hair spoke up, nodding to Phineas. "Can that kid see us?"

Scott sneered. "Not a chance." He glanced over at Phineas, and then at Perry. "But that platypus has got mad fighting skills. We should leave while we're ahead."

The other ghosts, though confused and muttering that platypuses didn't do much, followed his lead and disappeared from the room. Phineas knew from the way Perry's hair lowered that they had gone, and he darted to his brother's side. Several bruises were already rising on his face and Phineas pulled Ferb into a sitting position.

The young Brit was trembling, and Phineas wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders, trying to calm him down. Phineas pulled him upwards, and sat Ferb on the bed.

He knelt in front of his brother and looked him in the eyes. The boy's face was still a scary shade of gray, and Phineas got up from his knees. "Come on, Ferb. Let's go make you some hot cocoa."

Ferb got up and mutely followed his brother downstairs, Perry trailing behind them both. Phineas wordlessly got out the cocoa mix from the cupboard and he began mixing it. Ferb stared blankly at the tablecloth until a steaming mug was placed in front of him, the golden brown liquid laden with marshmallows. He took it slowly in his hands, cupping it in his palms and letting the heat flow up his arms and through his body. Finally, he glanced up at Phineas, who was watching him from over the rim of his cup.

Ferb sighed and raised the cup to his lips, drinking slowly. He wiped his mouth and set down the mug on the coaster. He looked back up at Phineas.

"How long have you known?" he whispered, tracing his finger around the rim of the cup.

Phineas set his cocoa down and rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "Honestly? Since you told Isabella."

Ferb blinked, stunned. Phineas chuckled at the look on his brother's face and he pulled Perry onto the table before continuing. "See, it only took Mom like, 30 seconds to tell me where the cupcakes were. I was about to walk into the kitchen, but my shoe was untied." Phineas shrugged. "You can figure out the rest from there."

Ferb cocked his head and looked at his brother. "Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

Phineas smiled. "I talked to Isabella about it when I walked her home. She thought that it would be best if I let you tell me when you wanted to."

He frowned and reached over to rub Perry's back. "You didn't get that bruise from beating up those dudes, did you?"

Ferb sighed and shook his head. "No. There's something else I didn't tell you. Or Isabella, for that matter."

Phineas' eyebrows shot up and he took a drink of his cocoa, waiting for Ferb to speak.

"I'm telekinetic."

Phineas' eyes widened and a devilish smile played across his lips, hidden beneath the rim of the cup. He spewed hot cocoa from his mouth, seemingly in surprise, but with a simple wave of his hand, Ferb flung it all back into the boy's mug.

Phineas grinned and pumped his fist in the air. "Sweet!" Ferb smiled and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms lightly over his chest. Phineas got a more serious look on his face, and he set his cup back down.

"So, why were these ghosts trying to hurt you?"

Ferb sighed and rubbed his temples slowly. "It's really only one. Scott. He wants revenge on me because he thinks that I'm to blame for his death."

Phineas frowned. "Why would he think that?"

Ferb winced and sat back up. He looked up and met Phineas' eyes with his. "Phineas, do you remember that time you went to camp and you came back and Bucky was at Kindly Old Man Simmons Farm?"

Phineas paused, crinkling his eyebrows in confusion, and he nodded. "Yeah, of course. What does this have to do with Scott?"

Ferb gulped. "Bucky was sent to the farm because I accidentally left the gate open and Scott hit him with his car when he ran out into the street. Scott smashed into a lamp post and died almost instantly. We sent Bucky to the farm so that he could die in peace."

Ferb lowered his head, and when he looked up a second later, Phineas was looking at him with teary eyes. Ferb paused, and then shook his head. "I'm sorry, Phin, we should've told you."

Phineas took a shuddering breath, and a small smile came to his face. "Why? You did it to protect me. It's OK. I know you must have felt so guilty."

Ferb smiled, glad that Phineas understood what he had been going through. Phineas stood and placed his empty mug in the sink, and then he turned around and leaned against the counter. He studied Ferb for a moment and smiled lightly. "You know that this changes nothing between us, right? We're still bros, man."

Ferb pushed his chair back and walked over to stand next to Phineas, plunking his cup down on the counter. He clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder and grinned. "I know. We're a small band of brothers, a girl from across the street, and one from 8 blocks away."

Phineas poked his brother, snickering. "Don't go all speech mode on me again."

Ferb raised his eyebrows, a grin tugging on the corners of his mouth. Phineas chuckled and plucked Perry from the table. He glanced at the clock and grimaced. "Dude, it's almost three in the morning. We got to go back to sleep."

Ferb nodded, but as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped, looking up to the second floor nervously.

Phineas glanced back at his brother, and then at the ominous floor above him. He turned back to Ferb and smiled. "Come on. Hey, Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tomorrow!"

Ferb raised his eyebrows and took a tentative step up. Phineas smiled even wider and sprinted to the top of the staircase.

"We're going to make a ghost protection system for the house so that they can't get in!"

Phineas threw his arms out, accidentally chucking the platypus still in his grasp into the air. Ferb sighed and raised an eyebrow. Perry slowed down and fell lightly into the British boy's arms. Ferb looked up at Phineas and smirked. Phineas smiled sheepishly, tugging at his earlobe. "Sorry Perry!"

Perry let out a quiet chatter and Ferb ascended the stairs. The boys headed to their room. Phineas stopped in the doorway, causing Ferb to bump into him. "Candace?"

The girl looked up from her position on Phineas' bed and smiled slightly. "What were you guys doing?" she asked, standing.

Phineas paused, and glanced back at his brother. "Ferb had a nightmare, so we went downstairs and had some hot chocolate."

Candace nodded and let them pass her to get to their beds. "You OK, Ferb?"

Ferb looked at his sister in slight surprise and he nodded. Phineas smiled and gently pushed Candace out of the room. "Night, Candace."

Candace gave a slight frown, and then covered it up quickly with a smile. "Night, boys."

The door shut in her face, and the teen headed back to her room, pulling the covers up to her chin. She had seen the extra bruises on Ferb's face, and it worried her. That boy really needed to be careful.

She rolled over onto her side and sighed.

Most of the time, she was the crazy sister who was obsessed with busting her brothers. But that didn't mean she was oblivious.

She knew much more than people gave her credit for, and while she didn't know all of it, she knew enough.

She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and soon.

* * *

><p><strong>But the question is, what exactly does she know? O.O<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Go ahead and continue! Hit the button and R and R!**


	9. A Twist

**CHAPTER 8- Here I am! This is me! And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be! Anyone? Fine. It's from **_**Lemonade Mouth**_**.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Read some more and then review again! I love hearing from you guys!**

* * *

><p><em>She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, and soon. <em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

Phineas and Ferb slept much later than usual the next morning, not waking up until almost 8 o'clock.

They both dressed silently, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Phineas picked a very sleepy Perry up off of the floor and slumped out of the room behind Ferb. Ferb flopped onto the banister and slid to the first floor, almost falling flat on his face when he landed. Phineas sent Perry down and Ferb barely managed to catch the platypus. He stepped to the side as Phineas fell to the floor and after he stood up, both of them walked over to the table and sat down.

Ferb instantly clunked his forehead to the cherry tabletop and started dozing. Phineas, meanwhile, managed to make his way to the refrigerator and pour himself a cup of orange juice, yawning widely the whole time. He took a few sips and his eyes brightened to their usual deep blue color. He looked at the juice in amazement.

"What do they put in this stuff?" he mused.

He darted around the table with the carton in hand and shook Ferb's shoulder. The boy snapped his head up and swiveled his eyes towards Phineas.

"Dude, you gotta try this juice. It's almost as good as coffee!"

"Which we're not allowed to have," Ferb murmured. He took the carton and glass from Phineas' hand, glanced between them, and then set the glass onto the table, chugging the orange juice directly from the carton instead.

He looked up a second later, his eyes shining. "Man, that's good!"

Phineas smiled and pulled the carton from Ferb's grip just as Candace came down the stairs. "Hey, Candace, do you know where Mom and Dad are?" Phineas asked his sister curiously.

Candace picked up the discarded cup and poured herself a glass of juice. Phineas opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. "Yeah. They had to go to some antique convention-apparently, there's some pretty good stuff," Candace said as she set the glass down. She glanced at the two boys and smiled. "What are you guys going to do today?"

Phineas looked at Ferb, and then turned back to his sister. "Not sure yet, but we'll keep you posted! Come on, Ferb!"

He grabbed Ferb's wrist and dragged him outside, barely letting him grab Perry on the way. Candace sighed and plopped down into a chair, placing her chin in her hand.

"I wish they would just tell me," she muttered.

She shivered as a cold breeze washed over her, and she looked around slowly, noting that all the windows were closed and that the boys had closed the sliding glass door behind them.

Candace pushed her chair back quickly and gulped, glancing around. She had never felt so nervous in her own home.

* * *

><p>OUTSIDE<p>

* * *

><p>Phineas looked at the blank blue print in front of him, the pencil in his hand tapping his cheek softly, his tongue peeking from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at Ferb, who was in a very similar position, and sighed.<p>

"Dude, can you think of anything?"

Ferb glanced up and shook his head. Phineas groaned. He knew what he wanted to build, but he wasn't sure where to begin. He settled back in the grass and crossed his legs pretzel style. He reached his hand over and absently scratched Perry on the back. He looked up once more at his brother and paused.

"Ferb, what do you know about ghosts?"

Ferb sighed and leaned back on his hands, glancing up at the sky for a moment before responding. "Not much. Believe me, I've searched."

He sat back up and began ticking things off on his fingers. "They can't touch anyone but Perry and I, from what I've seen, can't possess people, and this herb called sage will help to get rid of them."

Phineas blinked. "Where'd you get that last one?"

Ferb shrugged. "It was on some website about angels and ghosts. Don't ask." **(BTW, that's a real website. I just couldn't get the darn website link on here. type in 'how to get rid of ghosts' on google and click the first one).**

Phineas rolled his eyes, and then leaned forward. "Well, if that's true, it at least gives us a starting point."

He pulled his pencil out from behind his ear and began drawing on the blueprint just as Isabella walked in, followed by Holly.

"Hey guys!" Holly chirped, waving.

"Whatcha doing?" Isabella finished.

Phineas barely looked up. "Making an anti-ghost system so that the darn ghosts stop bugging Ferb."

Isabella looked at Ferb in surprise. "You told him?"

Ferb shrugged. "He kind of told me."

"Wait," Holly said, joining the boys in the grass, "did you tell him about your telekinesis?"

Isabella's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

Ferb smiled and shook his head. He cocked a finger, and Isabella came flying over, falling softly to the grass next to Phineas. She looked stunned for a moment, but then she grinned. "Cool!"

A weird expression crossed Holly's face. "Don't let Irving find out about this. It'll go straight on his blog."

Ferb snickered. "Taken care of. I make sure that every time I'm in a room where I know ghosts are, I shut off the cameras."

Isabella gasped and looked at Holly. "I just realized-you know!"

Despite everything, Holly collapsed backwards into the grass, giggling madly. Phineas snorted and finally looked up from the paper, a glimmer in his eyes. Isabella blushed furiously and Ferb smiled lightly. "Sorry," the girl murmured. "It just kind of surprised me."

Holly sat back up, wiping tears from her deep brown eyes. "S'OK. It was just really funny."

Phineas shook his head and turned back to the blueprints, his hand reaching over to pet-empty space.

"Huh," Phineas muttered, glancing at where Perry had been. "He was here just a minute ago."

"Who?" Ferb asked, eyes on the blueprints.

Phineas turned back to his brother. "Perry, of course. Who else?"

Ferb felt the blood drain from his face and he looked up, gulping quietly. Hadn't Perry said he had the week off? If so, then where was he?

Ferb shook his head, deciding he was being paranoid. Perry was probably just "doing his business" or something.

* * *

><p>BACK INSIDE<p>

* * *

><p>Candace paused the recorded video of sea turtles she was watching and stood up, stretching. She glanced at her watch and smiled. "Ah, time for a popcorn break."<p>

She headed for the kitchen and stepped inside the doorway. She glanced around the room, trying to remember where the heck the popcorn was, and her blood froze in her veins.

A pencil was perched precariously on its lead tip, moving slowly over a piece of paper. Candace quickly shuffled backwards and she watched, terrified, yet fascinated.

The pencil moved its way around the page for another minute before falling to its side. Candace backed away from the door and she shivered as another cold breeze hit her. And…there was something else too. She sniffed the air, but she couldn't quite place it.

Candace hesitated before going to the kitchen, but she walked in anyway and picked up the paper. She read it over once, and then did a double take of the note. Her breath caught in her throat and she dashed for the yard.

"FERB!" she screeched, running full steam into the yard.

The British boy's head whipped around in surprise and he got up immediately when he saw the look on Candace's face.

"What?"

Candace said nothing, instead handing him the note and then leaning over, quivering. Ferb looked at his sister curiously, and then turned to the paper in his hands.

_Ferb:_

_Just wanted to let you know that if I can't get revenge on you, I'll take it out on someone else. Hope you didn't like that platypus of yours too much, because you won't be seeing him again. This'll teach you to misplace your pets._

_-Scott_

Ferb looked up in horror at his sister, and then turned to his friends, all standing nearby with concerned looks on their faces.

Phineas stepped forward and plucked the note from Ferb's trembling hands. His face paled as he read the note and he looked up, only now understanding the full meaning of the problem with Scott.

"Scott has Perry," Phineas whispered, his voice almost impossible to hear.

Isabella grabbed the note and she and Holly read it together. Isabella looked up. "Why would he take him?" she cried.

Ferb gulped slowly. "Revenge on me."

Candace stepped forward. "Cause he thinks that you killed him, right?"

Ferb turned on his heel and looked at his sister in astonishment. "You knew?"

Candace shrugged. "Not much gets past me. I've known for about a year. But we have bigger problems."

She pointed to the note in Holly's hand. "We've got to save Perry."

All the kids nodded, and then realized the main problem at hand.

"Question is," Phineas muttered, "where on earth did Scott take him?"

* * *

><p><strong>Where is he? I threw a twist in!<strong>

**So Candace knew…..you'll find out more next time. If there IS a next time! Mwah ha ha ha! No, there will be. (Or will there?)**

**I just LOVE cliff hangers! Not reading them of course….oh. This must suck for you guys. **

**Anyway, please R and R. **


	10. Doofenshmirtz and a Mom

**CHAPTER 9-Hey! I know I am putting these chapters up really fast, but I am going to be super busy over the weekend, so yeah.**

**I reference the episode "The Chronicles of Meap" in here. I don't own it, or Phineas and Ferb. **

**Well, don't sit there reading this anymore (providing you actually do)! Read the darn story! Go!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Question is," Phineas muttered, "where on earth is he?"<em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

Perry struggled uselessly against the grip Scott had him in, and he mentally cursed himself for letting his guard down. One false move to the litter box, and here he was, hog tied and forced to smell cigarette smoke in his face.

"Stop moving, stupid platypus!" Scott cried.

That was the thing Perry didn't get. Before now, he had never been able to hear Scott. While he still couldn't see him, his raspy voice was now clear as day.

Despite the warning, Perry continued wiggling, trying his best to get free from the ropes that bound his hands, feet, and tail to his sides. How Scott had managed to tie him up, he didn't know.

Scott scowled and hit Perry upside the head. Perry winced, not used to such hard hits. Doofenshmirtz had absolutely no upper arm strength, so the platypus normally got it pretty easy. "I told you to stop wiggling!" Scott cried.

Perry automatically stopped moving, not wanting another punch from the ghost. He instead began wriggling his fingers in his bonds, trying to reach the small pocketknife he knew was somewhere in his fur. The only problem was, the ropes were digging into his skin, making him bleed slightly in some places.

Perry sighed a moment later, knowing that his search for the knife was fruitless. He would just have to wait for Ferb…that is, if he had gotten the note.

Perry grimaced. Scott had left the note on the kitchen table. Perry had seen Candace on the way out, but he had no idea if she had seen the note or not. The platypus had tried to alert her to his presence, chattering earnestly, but Scott had done something to him that made him impossible to see or hear, so his efforts were worthless.

Perry groaned, now wishing for the first time that he actually was fighting Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

><p>ON A PLANE, SOMEWHERE OVER WESTERN OHIO<p>

* * *

><p>Dr. D sat straight up in his seat and looked over at Vanessa, reading a fashion magazine quietly in her seat, her ear buds tightly encased in her ears. She caught her father watching her and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"What's wrong, Dad?" she asked, pulling one of the buds out so as not to shout.

Dr. D shook his head. "I'm not sure, dear. I think something's wrong with Perry the Platypus…and I didn't cause it."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Dad. Perry can take care of himself. I mean, he defeats you every day, right?"

Doof paused. "Well, yes. But I still think he's in trouble," the doctor grumbled, sliding down into his seat.

* * *

><p>IN THE FLYNN FLETCHER BACKYARD<p>

* * *

><p>Phineas and Ferb paced the backyard, both of them wringing their hands. The girls watched them roam back and forth until the inevitable happened: they crashed into each other and fell to the grass.<p>

Phineas rubbed his head and winced. "Sorry, Ferb."

Ferb nodded and stood up, offering his hand to Phineas.

"Did you think of anything?" Phineas asked his brother as he dusted his shorts off.

Ferb shook his head. Phineas sighed, and they turned to the girls in the yard. All three were tapping their chins or had their faces scrunched in concentration. Suddenly, Candace looked up and snapped her fingers.

"I've got it! You guys remember when you made that Meap-tracker or whatever?"

Isabella's eyes brightened as she realized what Candace was thinking. "You could build a Platypus-tracker!" she cried in excitement.

Phineas frowned. "But we don't have time to make another one! We don't know what the heck Scott is doing to Perry!"

Holly shrugged. "Just use the one you used for Meap and re-program it to find Perry instead."

Phineas' frown was replaced by his usual grin. "That's brilliant! Wait here!"

He darted inside, pursued closely by Isabella. Holly looked from Candace to Ferb and paused. "I think you guys need to talk."

She stepped inside and shut the sliding door tightly behind her. Ferb lifted his eyes and looked at his sister. To Candace's surprise, his face darkened.

"I can't believe you've known for a year and you didn't tell me! You might've been able to help!" Ferb crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from his sister, scowling.

Candace pursed her lips and looked at her brother for a minute. "Ferb."

The boy stayed where he was, and Candace sighed. "Ferb…come on, look at me."

Ferb turned and glared at his sister. Candace knelt in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders. She gazed into his eyes for a minute and sighed again.

"Ferb, tell me honestly, what good could I have done against something I couldn't see or hear?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Ferb's scowl vanished, replaced instead by slight shame. "Nothing," he mumbled, and then the frown returned. "But you could've talked to me and made me feel better…or at least made sure that I wasn't dying!"

Candace gave him a small smile. "You didn't see it, did you?" she asked softly.

Ferb looked at her, confused. Candace shifted her position and looked back at him. "Ferb, every time you went outside to the backyard, who always came down for a drink of water or a snack?"

Ferb blinked, and then whispered, "You."

Candace nodded. "Exactly. I always stayed downstairs until you came back in or until Perry came down. I felt like if I left you alone, you'd get hurt."

Ferb tilted his head. "Why'd you leave when Perry came out?"

Candace hesitated, confusion flashing over her features. "I'm not sure. He seems like the kind of pet that would know when one of his owners is in trouble and would somehow alert the others."

Ferb nodded, and then gave Candace a hug just as Phineas, Isabella, and Holly came back into the yard.

"OK, it took some searching, but I finally found it!" Phineas cried, holding up the tracking device in his hands.

Ferb knelt next to Phineas and the two went to work immediately, re-wiring the wires that connected to the traits system and flipping some of the microchips on the inside. Ferb paused a minute later and looked up. "To find him, we're going to need a sample of Perry's DNA."

Expecting this, Holly handed over the hairbrush that Ferb had used on Perry only the day before. Ferb plucked a strand of teal blue hair from the bristles and dropped it into the machine. It instantly whirred to life, a small beeping coming from it as it searched for the location. Phineas watched it closely until the beeping stopped and a small blue dot blinked from the screen.

"I got the coordinates!" Phineas yelled in excitement.

The five kids raced inside and Phineas brought up the internet. He inserted the coordinates into the computer system and a tiny hourglass appeared onscreen, telling him that the search would take no more than 30 seconds.

Sure enough, exactly 30 seconds later, a ding emitted from the computer and a tiny map of the Tristate area showed up. Phineas grinned in excitement, and then widened his eyes in surprise.

"You guys will never believe where Scott took Perry," he said, zooming into the picture onscreen.

"Where?" the other four cried. Phineas scooted his chair out of the way and waved his hand. "See for yourself."

Candace's brow furrowed in confusion as she read the screen.

Maryellen Gary. 104 River Road. **(Search it on Google. Don't know if you'll find anything, but it's in Maine…the street, not the address.)**

"Why would Scott take Perry to his Mom's house?"

* * *

><p>AT SCOTT'S OLD HOME<p>

* * *

><p>Perry squirmed on the metal table that was under him, the cold metal bars keeping him from escaping. He didn't see Scott come over, but the cold air and smoke scent wafted across his nostrils and he shivered. A cold hand clamped onto his shoulder tightly, and Scott leaned over menacingly. "I really hope Ferb learns his lesson from this."<p>

Perry shuddered to think what that meant, and then winced as his face was slapped once more. As the hand connected with his face he heard "Dumb platypus" and then Scott fell silent again. Another strike, and "always in the way" made its way to Perry's ears. That's when he understood.

He could only hear Scott when the teen was touching him. It explained why Perry had never heard a word out of him until now. Perry flinched away as the shocking cold smacked his face again. He groaned inwardly, mad that he couldn't get free, and then yelped out loud as his gut was punched.

* * *

><p>IN A PLANE, SOMEWHERE OVER EAST INDIANA<p>

* * *

><p>Doofenshmirtz yelped, causing all the passengers to turn their heads to look at them. Vanessa looked at him in confusion. "Dad? What happened?"<p>

Doof rubbed his cheek. "Not sure."

A sharp pain entered the man's stomach, and Dr. D winced. He pulled a remote control like item out of his pocket and grumbled as he fumbled with the switch. Vanessa looked at it curiously. "Dad, what is that?"

Doof looked up briefly. "My mini transport-inator. I'm telling you, sweetie, something's wrong with Perry the Platypus. I want to find out what Monobrow did with him, and we are leaving now."

Vanessa threw her hands in the air. "You're kidding me! We didn't have to take a dumb plane home?"

Doof smiled and shook his head. "Nope."

With that, he pressed the green button and he and Vanessa flashed out, leaving their empty seats and a very bewildered stewardess behind…as well as all of their luggage.

* * *

><p><strong>Well?<strong>

**I know, I know. Another cliff hanger. Well at least now you know where Perry is!**

**R and R!**


	11. Help

**CHAPTER 10-Here we go! Told you I would be busy! I barely managed to get this up today!**

**All right, go on and read!**

* * *

><p><em>With that, he pressed the green button and he and Vanessa flashed out, leaving their empty seats and a very bewildered stewardess behind…as well as all of their luggage. <em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

Phineas snatched a piece of paper from the side of the table and began jotting down the address that had appeared on the screen in front of him. He glanced up briefly, and then looked back down at the paper, talking the whole time.

"OK, Candace and Holly, you guys should probably grab a map or something and find out the shortest way to get there. Isabella, I need you to find something that might be able in the slightest to stop that ghost. Ferb, I wondered if you could maybe get like a reading on Scott or something. I'm going to see what I can find out about Maryellen." Phineas looked up at everyone still standing there, and he raised his eyebrows. They all scattered in different directions immediately, leaving Phineas to his search.

Candace and Holly sprinted for the den and Isabella darted to the basement, where Phineas and Ferb kept most of the inventions that didn't disappear on them. Ferb, meanwhile, headed into the living room and sat on the couch. He had already tried to get something on Scott, but it hadn't worked.

He sighed and leaned on his knees, looking around the house. If only he wasn't the only one able to see the ghosts. If he had someone who could….

Ferb sat straight up and grinned. He did have one friend who could help. He pulled out his phone, praying he still had the number. The second he found it, he turned his phone on and pulled it to his ear.

* * *

><p>OUTSIDE OWCA HEADQUARTERS<p>

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" Vanessa cried as her bottom hit a tree root. She stood up slowly, rubbing her backside gingerly before turning to help her father up. "Dad, couldn't you have gotten us a softer landing?"<p>

Dr. D opened his mouth to respond, but Vanessa's ringing cell phone cut him off. She held up a finger and pulled the cell out of her pocket. As she examined the caller ID, she realized that she didn't know the number. She answered anyway.

"Hello? Who is this?" She asked, rubbing her knee where she had hit it on a rock.

"Is this Vanessa?"

Vanessa frowned. The voice sounded all too familiar. British, soft, quiet….but she still couldn't place it. She frowned at her father, who was reading the very obvious sign situated outside the front of the building, and then turned back to the caller.

"Yeah, this is Vanessa. Who is this?"

On the other end of the line, Ferb blinked in surprise. How many British people could she possibly know?

"This is Ferb."

Vanessa felt a small smile inch its way onto her face. "Ferb! Hey, how's it going?"

He cleared his throat quietly. "Not good. Listen, your father, he's a scientist, right?"

Vanessa scrunched her eyebrows together. She had never told Ferb that. "Yeah. How'd you-"

"No time to explain. Look, here's the short story. Perry's been kidnapped, and I need your father to make us four pairs of ghost-seeing goggles…or glasses or whatever."

Vanessa raised her eyebrow. "Why? Wait, how do you know Perry?"

Ferb sighed. "Again, no time. Tell him to leave them at the corner of River Road and Mattanakuk Drive. Please? And hurry! Perry's life is at stake!"

Vanessa gasped in surprise as the dial tone rang in her ear. She studied the phone for a moment, and then shoved it into her pocket before sprinting over to her dad. She grabbed his arm and stopped him from entering the front door of headquarters.

"Dad, I need your help!"

Doof turned in surprise. "You do? With what?"

Vanessa sighed. "Actually, Perry needs help. He was taken, Dad. And my one friend, for some odd reason, needs you to make him four pairs of ghost seeing glasses. You have to!"

Dr. D held up his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you say that Perry the Platypus was kidnapped?"

Vanessa nodded energetically, and Doof scowled. "No one hurts my nemesis but me! Come on sweetie; let's get back to the lab!"

Vanessa frowned. "But Dad, the lab is all the way across-oh no."

Before the Goth could protest, Doof had entered the address and zapped them both to DEI. Vanessa groaned as she hit the floor hard, and then stood up as her father began running around in a whirlwind of blueprints, sunglasses, and liquid nitrogen.

Vanessa glanced down at the smoky substance and then up at her father, who was now wearing a top hat and holding a microphone.

"_Oh! When there's something strange in your neighborhood, who ya gonna call? Ghost-_"

"Dad!" Vanessa cried. Dr. D lowered the microphone and looked at her. The backup dancers paused with their legs in mid kick. "What?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "No time for a musical number Dad! We gotta get going!"

"Oh, right. Sorry ladies. Maybe tomorrow," Doof said, as Vanessa began shoving the dancers out the door.

He turned to his work table and began mixing chemicals that Vanessa couldn't identify, except for some hydrogen and aluminum. Vanessa sighed, and then sat down on the couch. She had only been there for about 5 minutes when Doofenshmirtz yelled out triumphantly "Done!"

Vanessa looked up in surprise at her father, who was holding four pairs of steaming sunglasses in his hands. "Wha- How did you do that so fast?" she cried holding up one finger in disbelief.

Doof shrugged. "I got mad skill, baby. Now, want me to take them there?"

Vanessa shook her head. "No, I can do it. Thanks Dad. And, I won't tell Perry that you did this for him."

Dr. D handed Vanessa the glasses and then pulled out the transport-inator. Vanessa held up a hand quickly. "I think I'll take a cab."

* * *

><p>PHINEAS AND FERB<p>

* * *

><p>"OK, gang. Are we ready?" Phineas asked as he tucked the paper into his pocket.<p>

Everyone in the room nodded. Holly and Candace walked to the front of the group holding the instructions on how to get there in their hands. Isabella had found nothing that would be of much use to them, but she was holding a baseball bat, just in case. Ferb was standing next to Phineas, silently praying that Vanessa had gotten her Dad to cooperate.

"Then let's go!" Phineas yelled. He charged out of the yard, everyone following closely. "To the right!"

"Actually, it is the other way!" Holly piped up.

"To the other right!" Phineas cried, reversing his direction. Ferb almost smiled, and he sprinted after his brother.

They followed Holly and Candace's shouted directions easily, having no problems until they came to a busy intersection. Phineas, still in front, screeched to a halt, causing Ferb to run directly into him. "Shoot!" the boy yelled.

Ferb stepped in front of his brother and glanced in both directions at the dozens of cars speeding by. He bit his lip and threw his hand up into the air. Every single car came to a standstill, drivers pressing down on the gas as hard as they could. "Go!" the Brit cried.

The other four darted across the street and Ferb followed only after they were all on the sidewalk. The second he hit the curb his arm went down and he collapsed to the pavement, breathing heavily and exhausted. Phineas knelt and grabbed his arm.

"Whoa, Ferb buddy, you OK?"

Ferb nodded and managed to stand up without passing out. He caught sight of Candace's face and grinned. Her mouth was agape and she was staring at him.

"How…how did you…"she stammered, unable to finish her thought.

Phineas looked at her and smiled. "So…I take it you didn't know _everything_."

"Apparently not," the girl grumbled.

"Guys, come on!" Isabella cried. "Only one more block!"

The two Fireside Girls took the lead, and they turned the corner, passing a taxi on the way that almost sprayed them all with water from a collected puddle on the side of the street. Ferb flung an arm up to keep the water from hitting them, and then they continued down the street, stopping in front of the house number marked on Phineas' paper.

The kids stepped up onto the porch, breathing heavily, and Phineas rang the doorbell. Seconds later, a woman with graying hair and sparkling green eyes answered the door, and she spoke to them with a light Irish lilt.

"Good afternoon. Can I help ya?" she asked, smiling down at the kids. Ferb stepped forward. "May we come in, Ma'am?" he asked.

"Of course ya may! 'Tis not much, but it's a bit better than what I used to have…trailers aren't the best place to live, lad."

Ferb smiled and the kids followed the woman inside. Ferb stood back and poked his head out the door after Isabella had passed him. He glanced down the street and smiled. Sitting on the curb was a plastic bag with his name written on it in giant letters. He looked up and down the street and cocked his finger. The bag flew into the air and over to him. He gathered it in his arms and shut the door behind him.

Vanessa stepped out of her hiding place, her jaw slack. First the collected hose water, now the bag. What was going on? The girl shook her head, sending her black hair swinging, and she decided to worry about it later.

Ferb walked inside and placed the bag on the table that everyone was sitting at. Though they all looked at it in curiosity, Phineas kept his focus on Mrs. Gary.

"So, your son Scott…what was he like?"

The woman sighed and looked down at the table. "He was a good lad, mostly. Then, about 2 weeks before his death, his girlfriend broke up with him. He took it hard, and he started drinking. That was what he was doin' the night before he died. He called me to tell me he was coming home, and I knew he had been drinking too much. I-I should've gone to get him myself, but I didn't. Never heard from the lad again."

Holly and Isabella looked at each other, their lower lips trebling. "That's awful," the latter whispered, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear. She glanced at Ferb and smiled sheepishly, but honestly, Ferb felt bad as well.

"Sooo…"Phineas said, tapping his fingers on the table, "did it ever occur to you that Scott could still be here?"

Ferb looked at his brother sharply, shaking his head and sending him a silent warning. Mrs. Gary frowned. "No. of course not. He died."

She glanced around at the kids sitting at her table and something about the expressions on their faces made her hesitate. "Right?"

Phineas opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by a sound like shattering glass from the basement.

* * *

><p>DOWNSTAIRS<p>

* * *

><p>Perry yelped as Scott chucked the vase at his head. It was only because of his agent skills that he was able to avoid it at all. It smashed against the wall and landed on the floor in a heap of glass and dead flowers.<p>

He shivered violently as Scott approached him and tightened the metal straps pressing his arms to his sides. The ghost pressed a hand tightly to Perry's throat and leaned over menacingly. "You know they aren't coming, right?" he hissed in the monotreme's ear.

"Guess again, Scott," growled a British voice from the doorway.

Perry looked up and chattered in relief at the sight of Ferb and the other kids standing in the door.

Ferb scowled, and took his hands away from his hips. He raised them into the air and the glass on the floor went up as well.

"You don't touch my platypus," he snarled. "This ends here."

* * *

><p><strong>So, they found Perry and got help from an unlikely source. <strong>

**Anyone else like my reference to **_**Ghost Busters**_**, which I don't own?**

**R and R!**


	12. Battle to the End

**CHAPTER 11- Yup. I'm back. I mean, I was here yesterday too, but…yeah.**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, just Scott, Mrs. Gary, and the concept of Holly's Mom.**

**So, here is this chapter. I've been dying to write this!**

**READ READ READ!**

* * *

><p><em>Ferb scowled, and took his hands away from his hips. He raised them into the air and the glass on the floor went up as well. <em>

"_You don't touch my platypus," he snarled. "This ends here."_

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

Scott was stunned, but not stupid. The second Ferb threw his hands at him, also flinging the glass, he disappeared from his spot and appeared directly over Perry, holding his pocket knife to the platypus's throat. Perry gulped slowly, and Ferb froze in place.

"You wouldn't dare," he whispered softly.

Scott smiled evilly. "Try me."

Ferb slowly lowered his arms to his sides and looked helplessly at his pet on the table. Perry had changed his facial expression back to pet mode because of the others, but he still managed a sympathetic smile to reassure the boy. Ferb glanced back at Phineas and the others and he noticed that Holly was holding the bag with the glasses in it. A sudden thought crossed his mind and he turned back around to face Scott. He sighed and held up his hands in defeat. If only they would put on the darn glasses!

Phineas glanced at his friends and sister with confusion and they shrugged. Holly glanced down at the bag in her hands and curiosity got the best of her. She pulled a pair of the glasses out of the bag and stuck them on.

Glancing around, she couldn't see anything different, minus the light change. There was Isabella, Phineas and Candace, Ferb looking scared out of his wits, Perry strapped to a table with a knife pressed to his throat by an angry looking teenager, Mrs. Gary standing in the corner of the room-wait, what?

Holly blinked and took a double take. Sure enough, the teen was still there, pressing the glimmering piece of metal to Perry's trembling body. She removed the glasses and the boy disappeared.

Holly gasped in realization and threw the frames back onto her eyes. She leaned over and nudged Isabella with her elbow. The troop leader glanced over and pulled a pair of lenses from the bag. Even though she was confused, she put them on as well, stiffening in horror a few seconds later when her eyes saw the knife.

Holly passed around the last two pairs to Phineas and Candace, and when Phineas saw what was happening to Perry, he almost threw himself forward in rage. Candace grabbed his elbow and pulled him back. She glanced up at Ferb, who still had his back to them.

"Ferb?" she said softly.

Ferb glanced back and a small smile crossed his face at the sight of the glasses. He raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you should just give up."

Perry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he flicked his eyes over to the kids. Why on earth were they wearing sunglasses indoors?

Ferb turned slowly to Scott. "Look, Scott," he said, pausing as a strangled noise came from the back of Mrs. Gary's throat, "please don't hurt Perry. He's one of my best friends. Please! Can't we just forget this whole thing and let bygones be bygones?"

He stepped forward carefully. Meanwhile, Holly glanced up at Mrs. Gary, whose face was pale. The girl hesitated for only a second before handing her glasses to the woman. "I think you need to see this," she whispered as the Irish lady placed the glasses on her nose.

The woman crumpled almost immediately, her knees giving way like a fence with an elephant on it. **(What? I stand by that metaphor) **

Holly grabbed onto Mrs. Gary's right arm and Isabella darted forward and grasped the other. Candace added her arms to her shoulders and together they lifted Mrs. Gary back into a standing position.

Scott came forward, walking straight through the table at Ferb, glaring at him and holding his knife in the air menacingly. "Look, punk. Don't matter what you say, nothing is going to make me forgive you."

"Scott," whispered Mrs. Gary.

Scott stopped dead in his tracks, so to speak, and looked up in shock at his mother. His expression softened slightly. "Mom?" he whispered hoarsely. The knife in his hand lowered a few inches, and Ferb risked a glance over his shoulder. He smiled faintly at the sight before him: all the kids now supporting Mrs. Gary and Isabella and Holly trading the one pair of glasses between themselves every few seconds.

Mrs. Gary glanced at the kids around her. "Why can't I hear him?" she asked softly.

Ferb sighed. "Mrs. Gary, he's a ghost. You can see him because of those glasses, but you can't hear him."

Mrs. Gary looked between Ferb and Scott, and then back at Ferb. "You can see him and hear him?"

Ferb nodded. Scott raised the knife a few more inches into the air. "Shut up, brat. You don't talk to my Mom," he said, scowling at Ferb. Ferb quickly raised his hands and began talking quietly.

"Scott, I know this is hard on you," he said, "but you need to get over this. I didn't mean to let Bucky run into the street, our fence lock was broken. It always is, just ask anyone!"

Everyone behind him nodded. Mrs. Gary, no longer needing support standing, took a step forward and gazed at the kids. "Your dog was the one that caused my son to crash?"

Ferb winced, but nodded anyway. "I'm sorry."

Mrs. Gary shrugged. "I know sweetie. There was nothin' ya could 'a done. Like ya said, the latch on the door was broken. Wasn't your fault, dearie."

Scott growled. "It's not his fault? What are you talking about, Mom! If it wasn't for his dumb dog, I wouldn't be dead!"

Ferb winced and glanced over at the woman. He softly relayed the message and Mrs. Gary's green eyes darkened. She stepped forward and put a hand on Ferb's shoulder. "Scott, you grew up with me, lad. You were such a good boy. What happened? Your girlfriend broke up with ya, so what? Happens to everyone lad. Didn't mean ya had to go out and drink yourself to your death. Don't you go blamin' this young lad and his friends here. Ya think he wanted to lose his dog?"

Scott glared at Ferb and then shook his head. Mrs. Gary smiled, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "Hon, this has been just as hard on me as it was you. But I forgave the boy and his family. It was two years ago, Scott. You need to get over it sometime, and ya can't take it out on a poor innocent lad like Ferb here."

Scott swallowed hard, and he looked back and forth between Ferb and his mother. Ferb stepped forward slowly, letting Mrs. Gary's hand fall from his shoulder. "Scott, this wasn't fair. I know that, you know that. We both lost something that day. You lost your life, and I lost my favorite dog in the whole world-and faith in myself to be on top of things."

Ferb paused and took a breath, glancing back at Phineas for encouragement. His brother nodded and he looked back at Scott.

"But you also gave me something, Scott."

Scott raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What?" he asked, unsure if he had heard the boy correctly.

Ferb nodded. "Yes. I've always resented you for torturing me, but I realized recently that I didn't start seeing ghosts until the day you died. I also wasn't able to do this."

He raised his hand in the air and gave a small smile as his sister shrieked when her feet left the floor. He put her down quickly and became serious again.

"I have several friends who just happen to be ghosts. Plus, I was able to help Isabella settle a family matter."

He glanced back at the girl and she smiled. Phineas patted her shoulder softly and Ferb looked back at the ghost in front of him. Scott scrunched his eyebrows together, the knife now at his side.

"So what you're saying is, even though I've tortured you for two years, you're happy that I came around?"

Ferb gave a small smile. "Yeah, thanks." Scott sighed and looked down at the knife in his hands. It disappeared with a *poof* and Ferb quickly flicked a finger into the air, releasing Perry's bonds and letting the platypus go free. Perry scampered to Ferb on all fours, but Ferb pushed him towards Phineas. The Brit glanced back up at Scott.

He had a dazed look on his face, and he was watching Ferb curiously. "You seriously forgive me for everything I've ever done to you?"

Ferb rubbed the fading bruise on his cheek gently and winced. "Maybe not quite everything, but yeah."

He stepped forward and held out his hand. "Truce?"

Scott hesitated and looked over at his mother. For a brief second, Ferb caught a look of longing in his eyes before he turned back to him. Scott grasped Ferb's hand tightly, still scowling slightly. "You're still a brat, but sure, truce."

He pulled away from Ferb and backed quietly into a corner. Ferb glanced over at the small huddle of his friends and caught sight of Holly. A thought hit him so hard in the head that he almost fell over. He turned on his heel and walked over to Scott. The ghost glared down at him as he approached. "What?"

Ferb glanced back at Holly and sighed. "Look, my friend Holly, well her Mum died when she was six. I was wondering, when you get…wherever it is you get to, could you find her Mum and tell her that Holly still misses her?"

The hard look in Scott's eyes softened just a bit as he looked at his own mother. He looked back down at Ferb and smiled grimly. "Sure. What's her name?"

Ferb hesitated. "I think it's Rose. Yeah, Rose Greentree."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "And her name is Holly?"

"Yeah, why?"

Scott shook his head. "Never mind. I'll try my best. And, I'll tell the other ghost's to lay off you. You're not too bad of a kid when I'm not trying to kill you."

Ferb smiled. "Thanks…I think."

Scott looked over at his Mom, smiled at her, and vanished.

Ferb sighed and walked over to everyone, finally grabbing Perry up in his arms tightly.

"Hey, Ferb?" Phineas said.

"Mmmm?" Ferb said, his face still buried in Perry's fur.

"Where'd you get these glasses?"

Phineas held up a pair and Ferb smiled. "Got 'em from a friend."

"OK," the boy said, placing the glasses on the top of his head. The kids followed Mrs. Gary to the top of the basement stairs and out onto the front porch, where to Ferb's surprise, Vanessa was waiting.

"Vanessa?" he said in surprise. He felt Perry tense slightly in his arms, but he focused on the girl in front of him. She peeled herself away from the pole she was leaning on and smiled.

"Hey. Ferb, can I talk to you?"

Mrs. Gary quickly grabbed Candace by the arm and had her lead the kids back into the house for cookies and lemonade. When the door shut, Ferb set Perry down at his feet and looked up. Vanessa cleared her throat lightly.

"So, how'd the rescue mission go?"

Ferb smiled and waved a hand at Perry. The platypus smiled at Vanessa and chattered softly.

"So, why did you need ghost seeing glasses, or as Dad keeps calling them 'Ghost-Buster-inators'?"

Perry's eyes widened and he looked up at Ferb accusingly. Ferb held up his hands in guilt and looked at Vanessa. "Why do you need to know?"

Vanessa chuckled. "I mean, I've seen some pretty weird things Ferb. Like today, for instance. This taxi drove through a giant puddle of water, but not a drop of it hit you or your friends. Oh, and then this other thing; I could've sworn I saw the bag with the glasses in it float into your arms. But, Dad's craziness must be wearing off on me, right?"

She smiled wryly at Ferb and he blushed. "You saw that?"

"The whole bit of it," she said, nodding. Ferb sighed and let his shoulders fall forward. Vanessa frowned and stood up straight. "Hey, bud, if it's that big of a deal, I won't bug you. But if I am guessing correctly, and this is just a hunch, mind you, I'd say you needed the glasses to see the ghost that kidnapped Perry."

Ferb raised his eyes and gave her a small smile. Vanessa grinned. "That was all I needed to know." She glanced down at Perry and the small nick on his fur and then up at Ferb. "I won't mention to Dad about Perry. See ya!"

She waved and headed down the street. Ferb leaned over and pulled Perry into his arms just as Holly poked her head out the screen door. She smiled warmly and Ferb felt a small tightness in his chest as his cheeks grew warmer. "Hey, you all done out here?"

Ferb nodded and Holly poked her head back inside. He glanced down at Perry who was smiling mischievously up at him. Ferb raised his eyebrows, but Perry just chuckled and looked away.

He was going to say something, but everyone poured out the door at once and made it impossible for him to speak to Perry. He looked instead to Mrs. Gary. "Thank you so much. And I'm sorry you had to go through this today."

She smiled and patted Ferb lightly on his cheek. "Don't fret, honey. I'm glad to know that the lad won't be getting into any more trouble. You all got to come visit me sometime, OK hons?"

The kids all nodded and Mrs. Gary smiled as she shut the door. Ferb followed his brother down the steps onto the sidewalk, where he was then mobbed by hugs.

"You saved Perry!" Phineas cried, pumping his fists up and down in unison and jumping around.

Ferb smiled and glanced at his watch. "Um, guys? It's 5:30. We kind of need to get home."

Candace yelped as she spotted her own watch. "Geez, Mom and Dad are going to kill me!"

Phineas chuckled. "Well if they do, at least we'll be able to see you," he said, twirling his pair of glasses around his fingers.

Candace glowered at him, but before a fight could ensue, Holly stepped forward. "Guys, I live the closest to here-like a block away. We can drop me off first and then you can go."

That was what they decided to do in the end, with each of the Flynn Fletcher's taking turns holding Perry as they walked. They reached Holly's street with no problems and turned onto the sidewalk on her road, all of them chattering and laughing.

They were about twenty feet from Holly's house when Ferb finally looked up. He blinked in surprise. A young woman, probably in her late twenties, was sitting on the front stoop of Holly's house. Her long, curly dark brown hair curled gently down her back and over her shoulder's and her light brown eyes twinkled in the light of the sun. She was wearing simple jeans and a t-shirt that perfectly accented her dark skin, and a pair of dark sunglasses were perched precariously on her head. When she stood up, her silver earrings dangled from the movement.

Ferb glanced at Holly and then back at the woman. His breath caught in his throat and he stopped in his tracks. Phineas stopped as well and looked at his brother. "Ferb? What's wrong?"

"Holly," Ferb whispered. The girl looked at him carefully and Ferb reached over and turned her so that she was facing her house. She glanced at it, and then back at him, sure he was joking.

"Yeah?" she said softly. Ferb simply handed her a pair of the sunglasses. Holly took them and put them on, raising her eyebrows. She glanced back over at her house, and then at Ferb, before doing a double take.

Holly dropped to her knees and her lower lip trembled violently.

"Mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yea! Almost done. Wow, I finished this quickly. There will be like two more chapters, unless I combine it all into one.<strong>

**You didn't think I was just going to get rid of Holly's Mom, did you? Shame.**

**And yes, I know some of you wanted a violent battle! But I don't take the diplomatic approach to things!**

**Anyway, R and R!**


	13. The End Almost

**CHAPTER 12-I'm here!**

**Would've been here sooner, but I lost my flash drive and had to start this chapter over. **

**Sorry! I reference the episode **_**Undercover Carl**_** in here. Don't own it, or Phineas and Ferb.**

**Go ahead and start reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Holly dropped to her knees and her lower lip trembled violently.<em>

_"Mom?"_

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

Ferb darted to Holly's side and grabbed her by the elbow. He pulled her up off of the sidewalk and let her lean against his chest. Rose stood up quietly and walked over to the group. Actually, she floated about 2 inches of the ground.

Holly spotted this, and a small whimper came from her mouth. She buried her head into Ferb's shirt and began soaking it through with tears. Ferb patted her on the back and looked up at Rose. The woman smiled, her brown eyes twinkling sadly.

"Are you Ferb?" she asked, her voice pleasantly flowing through Ferb's ear.

Ferb opened his mouth to respond, but Holly slipped from his arms and fell to the pavement with a gasp. Her face was sheet white and she looked at her mother and Ferb for a moment, unable to speak. Ferb frowned and leaned over, pulling Holly once more to her feet. He turned back to Rose and nodded.

"Yes, yes I am."

Rose smiled. "Oh, that's great. I-"

Holly shrieked and backed away from Ferb slightly, her eyes wide. Ferb moved towards her carefully, afraid she was going to pass out. "Holly?" he asked carefully. "What's wrong?"

He paused before taking another step closer. "You've seen ghosts before, you know."

Holly nodded. "Yeah, but I've never heard them before, Ferb!"

Ferb fell back, startled. "You can hear her?"

Rose looked just as stunned. "She can hear me?"

Ferb glanced back at Rose and then back to Holly. The latter raised her eyebrows. "What?"

Ferb frowned. "You said you could hear her, but she just spoke to you."

Holly looked in confusion between Ferb and her mother, none of the three understanding what was happening.

Perry however, knew exactly what was going on. He trotted over to Ferb, having been put down by Phineas a few moments earlier, and shoved his head into the boy's leg, sending him tumbling into Holly's arms. Holly kept a grip on him and Ferb turned to Perry, his eyebrows creased angrily. Perry merely raised an eyebrow and glanced carefully at Holly's hand on Ferb's arm. Ferb glanced down, and a second later, understanding crossed his features.

He looked over at Rose. "Rose, could you please say something?"

The woman nodded. "Of course. I am here for a few things-"

Ferb held up a hand, cutting her off. He looked at Holly, whose face was still slightly pale. "Did you hear that?" he asked quietly. Holly nodded. Ferb pried her fingers from his arm and turned back to Rose. "Continue."

"I have a few things to tell you guys."

She paused once more as Ferb motioned her to stop. He glanced back at Holly. "Did you hear anything?"

Holly shook her head, clearly confused.

Ferb smiled. "Don't you get it? When you're touching me, you can hear her."

He shouldn't have said that. Seconds later, Holly had her arms wrapped around his left arm. Her eyes were once more filled with tears, but she nodded for her mother to continue.

Rose leaned over and raised a hand towards Holly's cheek, but her hand wasn't able to touch her living skin. Rose hesitated, and then placed her fingers lightly on Ferb's shoulder as close to her daughter as she could get.

"Sweetie, you wouldn't believe how surprised when I heard from Scott that you missed me. I didn't think that you remembered me much."

Holly choked back a sob and clenched Ferb's arm tighter. Ferb grimaced as his arm began losing feeling, but he bore with it.

Rose sighed and looked down. "I've missed you all so much. I found out today that we…spirits, I guess, are allowed to come back every two years to see how our loved ones are getting on."

Holly scowled. "You mean you didn't bother to find this out before?"

Rose winced. "Honey, I didn't even consider it until Scott showed up with that message from you."

Holly blinked. "What message from-?"

She trailed off and looked at Ferb. "You told Scott to find my Mom?" she whispered. Ferb nodded. Holly's eyes brightened until they were almost glowing, but she managed to focus back on her mother.

"Why didn't you think about it?" she asked softly, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"I wanted to, but I knew you were in too much pain at first. And then I realized that you wouldn't be able to see me anyway, so it was pointless." She chuckled. "I never thought that you would find a friend who could see ghosts."

Holly smiled and looked at Ferb. Rose smiled at the sight of the two, and then she cleared her throat. "Hon, I just want you to do a few things for me. First, make sure your father moves on. I don't want him to be in pain for the rest of his life."

Holly took a breath and nodded. "I think I know what you mean. What else?"

Rose put her hand as close to Holly's cheek as she could and then met her daughter's eyes. "Tell Cymphonique about me. She wasn't even a year old when…well, it happened. I just want her to know that I am still here, just not here."

By now, everyone had tears slipping down their cheeks, except, strangely enough, Holly. Though the others couldn't hear the woman, it was still a touching sight that was laid before them. Holly bit her lip and nodded. Rose sighed. "I'm sorry I left you in this position, honey. It wasn't fair to you."

Holly frowned. "Mom, there was nothing you could've done. The roads were slippery, and they were…repairing the guard rail."

She gulped as tears finally streamed down her cheeks. Rose looked at Ferb and smiled. "I don't know how possible this is, dear, but could you give Holly and I a little privacy?"

Ferb plugged one of his ears with his finger, and after a moment's hesitation, Holly placed her hand over his other ear. Rose smiled. "You know, honey, you're lucky to have him. He's a sweet boy, and he likes you almost as much as you like him."

Holly's eyes widened and her cheeks grew warm. She suddenly became aware of the people behind her and she glanced back, before remembering that they could only hear what she said, not what her Mom said. Even so, all their ears were covered. Despite this, Holly lowered her voice. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

Rose smiled and glanced at Ferb. "It's in his eyes. You can tell a lot about a person by what's in their eyes."

Holly glanced over at Ferb. A soft breeze blew, sending his green hair swirling all over his forehead, and also giving off a faint sound of wind chimes. Rose sighed. "That's my cue honey. I've got a minute before I have to leave. Let me talk to Ferb, OK? Tell the others to take off their glasses. I love you!"

Holly gulped and pulled Ferb's hand from his ear. She darted to the others and they all took off their glasses a moment later. Rose turned to Ferb.

"I don't have much time dear. First, thank you for taking care of Holly. You're a sweet boy. Tell Isabella thank you as well." She looked over at said girl fondly before remembering Ferb. "Ferb, you are such a great kid. And don't be fooled-you have much more of an effect on people than you think. Could you give Holly something?"

Ferb nodded. Rose smiled and leaned over, pecking the boy on the cheek. Ferb's face immediately turned the same color as Phineas' hair. Rose smiled. "Work with it. Bye!"

Another breeze flew in and swept the woman away. Ferb turned back to the others. Holly was draped in Isabella's arms, crying into the girl's shoulder. She stood up shakily as Ferb walked over. "What'd Mom want?"

Ferb glanced at Isabella. "She said to tell Isabella thank you."

Isabella grinned. Holly raised an eyebrow. "Was that it?" she asked.

Ferb shook his head. "She told me to give you something."

Ferb took a deep breath, not exactly sure how to approach this. He gulped and began leaning towards the girl. Holly raised her eyebrows even farther up, only realizing a second later what he was doing. She smiled and decided to help him, leaning the rest of the way and meeting his lips gently with her own-not the place that Ferb had been aiming, but oh well.

She was surprised when, instead of pulling away, Ferb gently pulled her into a hug, never once breaking the kiss. She vaguely heard Isabella squealing and Candace commenting on how this wasn't for kids, but she was focused on the taste of peppermint and motor oil, a surprisingly compelling combination. Hazardous, probably, but none the less amazing.

She pulled away a few moments later, humiliated when she found that her arms had unwillingly returned the hug. "Sorry," she whispered, pulling away.

Ferb kept hold of her wrist and smiled. "What for?"

They looked at each other for a moment before an unearthly squeal drew them back to the real world. Isabella was jumping up and down, a smile half a mile wide on her face. Candace had a small smile as well, but Phineas just looked stunned. He got over it quickly though, and began acting quite similarly to Isabella. "I told you Ferb was a ladies man!" he cried, pumping his fists up and down in unison.

Candace glanced over at Holly and Ferb and noticed the embarrassed looks on their faces. She smiled and grabbed Phineas and Isabella by the shoulders. "Guys, calm down! It's not like no one's ever kissed before!"

Phineas grinned. "Ferb hasn't!"

"And neither has Holly!" Isabella chimed in.

Candace sighed and glanced up, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion a second later. "Speaking of Ferb and Holly….where are they?"

Phineas and Isabella turned around, and sure enough, the only one left behind them was Perry the Platypus.

* * *

><p>IN THE WOODS<p>

* * *

><p>Ferb peered out from between the branches and smiled. He turned back to Holly, who was sitting against a giant rock. He frowned when he realized that she was crying. He walked over and slid down the boulder next to her. She shivered in the cooling night air and Ferb wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?" he whispered.<p>

Holly shivered again and leaned into Ferb, coveting his body heat. "Mom told you to do that, didn't she?"

Ferb knew immediately what Holly was really asking, and he squeezed her shoulder gently. "Yes, but not like that. Hers was more like this."

He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek. Holly smiled lightly. Then she spoke. "Why me?"

Ferb looked at her, startled. "What?"

"Why me?"

Ferb looked out through the trees at the sun, which was beginning to sink below the valley. His eyes wandered further, and suddenly he met Candace's eyes. She gave her brother a small smile and placed a finger to her lips, turning away a second later. Ferb looked back at Holly, smiling as the sun caused her hair to glimmer.

"Again, what do you mean?" Ferb whispered.

Holly sighed. "Ferb, you have no idea how many girls have crushes on you."

Ferb raised his eyebrows. This was news to him. He looked over as Holly continued. "Why would you pick me from them?"

Ferb smiled. "Well, first off, how many of them would believe me if I told them I had ghost seeing abilities?"

Holly smiled at him. "Hardly any."

Ferb nodded. "Right. Even if they did believe me, they'd probably be sickened by it."

"No way!" Holly cried.

Ferb grinned. "Plus, you're sweet and caring. And you've managed to go on with life even without a mother, and that's a hard thing to do," he whispered, looking down at the forest floor.

Holly winced, having forgotten that Ferb hadn't had a real mother until he was about 4 or 5.

"Plus," Ferb continued, "you have straight A's in school, and you manage to be part of the Fireside Girls. You are simply astounding."

Holly smiled, then stood up and offered her hand to Ferb. "Come on. Phineas and Isabella have probably worried enough."

Ferb grinned and followed Holly out of the woods. The second Phineas and Isabella saw them, they ran over and promised that they wouldn't tease them-at least, not to their faces.

Ferb smiled at the comment and then leaned over and picked Perry up from the ground. He glanced at the platypus and frowned. He still had one thing left to do.

* * *

><p>Perry looked at Ferb and sighed. He adjusted his agent's hat on his head and turned towards the computer screen in front of him.<p>

_Ferb, are you sure you want to do this?_

Ferb hesitated, and then nodded. Perry sighed and turned back to the monitor, making a few adjustments so that the chat screen would stay in the corner when he clicked the send button. He pressed it after a moment's pause, and waited with pure dread for Major Monogram to appear on screen.

The screen did in fact fill with a face, but it wasn't Monograms. Carl looked up as the monitor in front of him beeped and he smiled briefly before catching sight of Ferb. The grin was wiped off of his face.

"Agent P, what's he doing here?" the intern asked.

Perry reached his hands over the keyboard and started typing.

_He actually needs your help, Carl. How about I let him talk?_

Perry swiveled away from the screen and motioned Ferb forward. The boy walked over hesitantly, and looked up nervously at the intern. Carl softened at the look that Ferb gave him and he smiled. "Sorry, Ferb. I'm not mad; I'm just a little surprised. What do you need?"

Ferb shrugged. "Um, can you erase my memory of Perry being a secret agent?"

Carl's eyes widened and he looked at Perry. The agent nodded to confirm Carl's doubts.

Perry had thought Ferb was joking when he had told him he wanted to forget about Agent P. But then Ferb had explained to him that since he knew about Agent P, Perry would be a more likely target for anymore bad ghosts that came around, and he didn't want that to happen. Perry had been touched, though slightly disappointed, and after a good night's sleep had led Ferb down to the lair to contact Major Monogram, not realizing that he was sick with the flu.

Carl looked at Ferb and smiled widely. "You're very mature, Ferb. Most kids would want to keep something like this in their memories. Can I ask why you don't, though?"

Ferb gulped and looked at Perry. They had discussed what they were going to tell Carl, and Ferb had surprised Perry once again when he said that he wanted to tell the intern the truth. When asked why, Ferb had said to the platypus that Carl could be of some assistance if he were ever attacked again. Perry had agreed, and now he realized what a difficult process this was going to be.

Perry held up a hand for Ferb to wait, and he pulled up the chat box once more.

_Carl, could you come down here? It'll be easier._

Carl shrugged and appeared in the room only 2 minutes later. He flopped onto a chair and looked at Ferb expectantly.

Ferb took a deep breath and began his story.

"It started about 2 years ago…"

An hour and a half later, Ferb sat back on the floor and watched Carl closely. Carl looked amazed, but not totally dubious. Finally, the intern stood.

"Mind if you prove it?"

Ferb, expecting this, nodded his head up and raised Carl a few feet from the floor. Carl, having been in Phineas and Ferb's anti-gravitational device, didn't freak out when his feet left the ground. Instead he grinned and waved for Ferb to put him down.

"All right. If you really want your memory of Agent P erased, I'll do it for you. But I do have another option. You kept this secret from everyone for a week, even though you had to save Perry in the process. Ferb, you could be helpful. I could probably pull a few strings, if you would like to be an agent and still keep Perry."

Ferb's jaw dropped and he looked at Perry in astonishment. The platypus was also amazed, but Ferb sighed. It would never work. He was with Phineas and the others way too often. They would get curious and try to follow them. He shook his head. And though Carl was surprised, he didn't argue.

Perry's face fell and he looked at the floor. Ferb knelt next to the platypus as Carl disappointedly readied the memory eraser and he hugged Perry tightly.

"You know it's not because I don't want to, buddy. It's because I can't."

Perry nodded and hugged back, squeezing Ferb tightly. He pulled out his notebook and began writing. He handed it over a few moments later.

_Don't think I won't protect you from those ghosts if they try to hurt you anymore. I will. Please try to be careful._

Ferb smiled and patted Perry's head. "As long as you are," he said softly.

Carl tapped him on the shoulder and Ferb stood, hopping into the chair that connected him to his memories. "This will only take away the memories of Perry, right? Not everything else?"

Carl nodded. "One last chance Ferb. Are you sure you don't want to be an agent?"

Ferb glanced around and sighed. "As much as I'd love to say yes, I have to say no. Maybe one day, if you really want to ask me again."

Carl smiled and placed the helmet on the boys head. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Ferb."

Ferb smiled one last time at Perry, who was giving him a salute, before Carl threw the switch and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, Ferb's responsible!<strong>

**Epilogue and then done. This went quickly too!**

**Keep R and R'ing! **


	14. The FINAL End aka the Epilogue

**CHAPTER 13- Not really, it's the epilogue. But here it is!**

**QUICK: ALL MUST READ THIS!  
><span>I'VE BEEN ASKED IF I WAS DOING A SEQUEL TO THIS!<span>  
><span>I MIGHT, IF Y'ALL REVIEW AND GIVE ME A STORY IDEA!<span>**

**So go ahead and read the last bit of the Phineas and Ferb story. (I DON'T OWN PF)**

* * *

><p><em>Ferb smiled one last time at Perry, who was giving him a salute, before Carl threw the switch and everything went black.<em>

* * *

><p>GENERAL POV<p>

Perry sighed as Ferb's eyelids fluttered shut, and he helped Carl unlatch the boy from the seat. Perry held Ferb up easily, as Ferb was light and he was pretty strong. He looked over at Carl and gave him a small smile and nod. Carl saluted the platypus as he carried Ferb towards the tree elevator.

Perry kicked the button with his foot and the glass doors slid shut with a hiss. He propped Ferb gently against the side of the elevator and rubbed his palms together as the elevator ascended into the tree.

The doors opened and Perry quickly pulled Ferb from the tree elevator and leaned him against the bark. Perry closed the door and hid his hat in his fur, lying down just as Isabella and Phineas walked into the yard. Phineas looked at Ferb and gave a small smile.

"He looks beat, Is." Phineas walked over and shook his brother's shoulder. Ferb yawned hugely and looked blearily up at his brother. Phineas grinned.

"You know, a bed might be more comfortable than the tree," he pointed out.

Ferb chuckled and stood up, wobbling slightly. He slapped his hand onto the tree to keep his balance and put his other hand to his forehead. Phineas frowned and looked back at Isabella. "Ferb, you OK? Isabella, why don't you get him a glass of water?"

Isabella darted to the house and Phineas carefully pulled Ferb to the ground. "What happened, man?" he asked, settling down next to Ferb.

Ferb shook his head and put his hands on his knees. "Not sure. I just got a little light headed."

Phineas cracked a smile and Isabella appeared next to him, holding a glass of water. She pressed it into Ferb's hand and he drank it slowly, letting the cold liquid air slither down his throat. He rested the glass on the grass next to him and placed his hand on Perry's back, stroking him gently. Phineas looked at him worriedly.

"Did that help any, Ferb?"

Ferb nodded and stood back up. He still wobbled, but he managed to make it into the kitchen with minimal help from Phineas and Isabella. Isabella ran to the table and pulled out a chair for him, and Ferb slumped into it gratefully.

"Where's Holly?" he asked softly.

Phineas smirked. "Your girlfriend is at home, sleeping."

Ferb rolled his eyes. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet," Isabella contradicted.

Ferb chuckled. "Was she really that tired?"

Phineas shrugged. "Beats me. But she wanted to start telling Cymphonique about their mom, so…yeah."

Ferb smiled and looked down at the tabletop quietly. A hand on his shoulder made him jump and look up. He expected Phineas or Isabella but instead Mildred stood there.

"Mildred?" he asked in confusion.

Phineas and Isabella looked up and raised their eyebrows. Phineas reached over to the kitchen cupboard and pulled out two pairs of sunglasses. He handed Candace's pair to Isabella and took his for himself. They both put them on quietly and sat down at the opposite end of the table to watch.

Ferb glanced over at the two briefly and then turned his attention back to Mildred. "What are you doing here?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I came to say goodbye."

Ferb's eyes widened. "W-what?"

Mildred smiled gently and motioned to the sliding glass door. Ferb looked over and saw an older gentleman with fading hair, khakis, and a polo shirt standing there. He was smiling gently and he nodded to Ferb politely. Ferb turned back to Mildred.

"Is that Basil?" he asked.

Mildred nodded and Ferb spotted tears in her eyes. "He finally came. Ferb, I just wanted to tell you that you're such a sweet boy. You're going to make some girl very happy one day," she said, wagging a finger at him mischievously.

She looked over at Isabella and Phineas and grinned. "I see you finally told them."

Ferb nodded. Mildred looked back at him. "See, they didn't freak out, now did they?"

Ferb shook his head. "No, no they didn't."

Mildred nodded knowingly. "Now, honey I told you they wouldn't a year ago, and I was right. I think you should tell your parents."

Ferb's face paled and he shook his head furiously. Mildred smiled gently. "Just think about it dear. Thanks for everything! Bye honey!"

She gave Ferb a tight hug and went over to Basil. They grasped hands and disappeared a second later, still sharing loving looks with each other.

Ferb turned back to Phineas and Isabella and they removed the glasses. Phineas raised an eyebrow. "Who was that?"

Ferb sat back in his seat, his hands shaking. "Mildred," he said, gulping and breaking out in a cold sweat.

Isabella frowned and got up from her seat. "Ferb, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

She checked herself quickly at the look on Ferb's face and grinned. "You know what I mean!"

Ferb chuckled and his nerves let up a little. He sat straight up and pulled Perry into his lap, stroking the fur thoughtfully. "She told me I should tell Mum and Father."

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Phineas turned to his brother. "You should."

Ferb groaned. "I know, but they're adults! It was hard enough to convince you guys, no way am I going to convince them!"

Phineas frowned and contemplated the thought for a minute. "Yeah….but now we have the glasses."

Ferb sighed. "Won't do much good. We'd have to get them to put them on first, and you know how dubious they are of our inventions…that always disappear before we show them, mind you!"

Phineas sat back in his seat and sighed. "Well, what about the telekinesis?"

Ferb shrugged. "Maybe."

They heard footsteps and looked up as Candace walked in the room. "Hey guys, whatcha talkin about?"

Isabella glared at her and Candace smiled. "Not your catchphrase exactly, Is!"

Phineas grinned. "We're trying to convince Ferb to tell Mom and Dad about his powers."

Candace plucked an apple from the fruit bowl and shrugged. "Why? I already told them."

Ferb fell out of his chair and hit the floor with a *THUNK*, sending Perry flying into the air. Phineas jumped up and caught him and then all three spun to face Candace, calmly munching her fruit.

"You did what?" they all cried. Ferb stood up, glaring at his sister. Candace put down the apple and dusted her hands off, smiling. "Calm down guys, I didn't actually tell them."

Ferb looked at her suspiciously. "Then what did you say?"

Candace chuckled and tossed the apple core into the trash. "I was talking to Dad and he asked me what was new. I told him that I was reading a book about a kid with telekinetic powers who had the ability to see ghosts, and then I asked him if he wouldn't love to be able to do that."

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other. "What'd he say?" Phineas asked.

Candace smiled. "He said that it would be so awesome if people could do that in real life."

Phineas and Isabella smiled and looked over at Ferb, only to see that he wasn't there. "OK," Isabella said, "where is he this time?"

* * *

><p>UPSTAIRS<p>

* * *

><p>Ferb walked into the den to find his father typing a letter to his uncle on the computer. Lawrence looked up when Ferb walked in the room. "Hey, buddy. Give me a sec."<p>

He typed a few more words and sent the letter, then shut the computer down before turning to Ferb. The boy was sweating nervously and Lawrence frowned. He stood up and walked over to his son, gripping him by the shoulders. "Hey, you OK?"

Ferb shivered and sat down in the arm chair that was conveniently close by. "Father, did Candace tell you about that new book she's reading?"

Lawrence scratched his chin for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes, yes she did. It sounds quite good. I think that it would be fun to do that in real life."

Ferb grimaced. "What if it was real?"

Lawrence looked at his son quietly for a moment, searching his eyes. "And if it was?"

Ferb gulped. "If said person with powers were to tell his family about them what would they think?"

Lawrence raised an eyebrow. "I would think that it's about time you told me. "

Ferb opened his mouth, but he was too surprised to say anything. Lawrence smiled at Ferb's reaction. "You think I didn't know about that?"

Ferb shook his head slowly, still stunned. Lawrence chuckled and gripped his son's shoulders. "Your mother-your birth mother- told me about this."

Ferb held up a hand, finally regaining his voice. "You mean my mother could see ghosts, too?"

Lawrence nodded. "Where do you think you got it from? I knew it would happen one day, I just wasn't sure when. In fact, I didn't even know until a year ago. Candace was giving me some story about how you were seeing ghosts, and I didn't think anything of it until I remembered what your mother told me. I kept watching you, but you hid it quite well."

Ferb looked down at the rug, hiding the small smile on his face, but revealing the faded bruises on his cheek and neck. Lawrence frowned and gently rubbed his son's cheek. Ferb glanced up. "Ferb, what kind of ghosts were you putting up with?" Lawrence asked quietly.

Ferb sighed. "Bad ones. They tried to kill me a few times."

Lawrence shuddered and hugged Ferb tightly. "You should have told me sooner, bud. Don't ever keep anything from me. Now, do you want to tell you mother?"

Ferb licked his lips nervously and glanced towards the door. To his surprise, Candace, Phineas and Isabella were all leaning in the doorway, Phineas holding Perry, all of them looking just as stunned as he felt.

Phineas managed to give Ferb a smile and Ferb turned back to his father.

"Sure. Let's go tell her right now."

* * *

><p><strong>ET….FIN! <strong>

**Done! Took a while, thanks to the missing flash drive, but I did it anyway!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! And keep doing so!**


End file.
